


A First Time That Is Hardly Forgettable

by lovingpineapple



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingpineapple/pseuds/lovingpineapple
Summary: ‘’Quindi sei Captain America.’’Steve annuisce, mortificato di non averglielo detto prima.‘’Quei bambolotti non ti rendono assolutamente giustizia. Dovresti fare causa alla ditta, per averli messi in circolazione.’’ James B. ridacchia e si avvicina alla cassa. E davvero, Steve non sa cosa dire. James B. non ha dato di matto per chi è veramente e l’ha preso in giro, come se non fosse un super soldato in grado di sollevare l’intero supermercato con un dito.****AU in cui Bucky è un commesso di un supermercato e Steve vuole comprare una bottiglia di Vodka.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	A First Time That Is Hardly Forgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono decisa a pubblicare. Spero davvero che vi piaccia :)

È emozionante arrivare all’età di quasi 100 anni ed aver potuto sperimentare così tante cose, da poter finire nel guinnes dei primati. È forse il primo quasi centenne ad essersi buttato da un jet senza paracadute; l’unico ad avere ancora il fisico per indossare tutine aderenti (senza sembrare ridicolo) ed è sicuramente l’unico ad avere ancora tutti i capelli in testa. Inoltre, è persino improbabile arrivare a quasi un centennio di anni e aver l’aspetto di un quasi trentenne. Natasha glielo ripete sempre. E Steve lo sa che ha un bell’aspetto e le fanpage su di lui glielo ricordano ogni giorno.

Ma i 70 anni passati in un blocco di ghiaccio gli hanno portato via la maggior parte della sua vita e forse il tempo giusto per fare le esperienze più importanti. Come trovare l’amore. Con Peggy ci era quasi riuscito, anzi, era convinto di avercela fatta. Ma, come ha avuto il piacere di constatare più volte, la vita è imprevedibile. 

E quindi ecco Steve Rogers, di anni 98, eroe di guerra e membro degli Avengers, vergine.

Impossibile da credere o minimamente da pensare, ma è proprio così. E Tony non smette di ricordarglielo, nemmeno nelle situazioni più improbabili, come per esempio durante un attacco alieno a New York. Il mondo è convinto che Captain America sia ciò di più perfetto che la nazione abbia da offrire. Solo che non sanno che l’ultima volta che Steve ha baciato qualcuno, è stato negli anni ’40. 

Natasha non si dà per vinta e gli propina sempre appunti con persone da lei conosciute, che potrebbero aiutarlo con questo problema. E Steve accetta, perché è impossibile dire di no allo sguardo truce della Vedova Nera. Ma sa che non è così che troverà l’amore.

*****

‘’Questa è l’ultima volta che ti do ascolto, davvero.’’

Steve scende dalla macchina, dopo aver parcheggiato vicino ad un supermercato, in una zona desolata di Brooklyn. Dall’altra parte della cornetta, sente la risata divertita di Natasha, unita agli sbuffi annoiati di Clint.

‘’Non potevo sapere che sarebbe stata un’altra serata catastrofica. Altrimenti perché te l’avrei proposto?’’ 

Steve solleva gli occhi al cielo, grato che l’amica non possa vederlo. È così deluso e persino offeso, che pensa che niente gli impedirà di tenerle il muso per almeno una settimana. 

Entra velocemente nel negozio e al suo passaggio, le porte scorrevoli si spalancano. L’aria dentro al supermercato è asfissiante e Steve trema leggermente per il cambio di temperatura, dall’interno all’esterno. È pur sempre la fine di Novembre. 

‘’Ovviamente non potevi sapere che la tua amica aveva una strana fissa per i miei pettorali e che, cito testualmente, avrebbe voluto morderli e graffiarli fino a farmi implorare.’’ Steve arrossisce, al pensiero della ragazza con cui ha trascorso la serata. All’inizio pensava che potesse essere anche un’uscita piacevole: sono andati nel suo ristorante italiano preferito e hanno parlato tranquillamente per tutta la serata. Ovviamente lei era a conoscenza di essere ad un appuntamento con Captain America, ma non ne ha fatto uno scandalo. E Steve si era sentito così fortunato, perché a molte delle uscite che Natasha gli organizza, deve avere a che fare con donne e ragazze che parlano solo del siero e della sua trasformazione nell’eroe americano che è oggi. 

Invece Iris non aveva nemmeno accennato agli Avengers. La serata era tranquilla, fino a quando non hanno ordinato il dolce. E mentre Steve sorseggiava la sua crema al caffè, lei aveva sganciato la bomba. E la crema al caffè gli era andata di traverso, con la conseguenza di farlo tossire, attirando l’attenzione di tutto il locale. Steve aveva gentilmente declinato la sua offerta, per poi lasciare abbastanza denaro per pagare la cena ad entrambi, sul tavolo. E si è volatizzato fuori dal locale, dirigendosi alla sua macchina il più velocemente possibile. E solo sulla via verso casa si è ricordato di non aver bevuto la sua crema al caffè. Ha fatto inversione e si è diretto verso il supermercato più vicino.

Ed eccolo qui, nella corsia numero uno, con il suo telefono appoggiato all’orecchio ed una rabbia crescente dentro di lui. 

Il negozio sembra deserto. Non ci sono nemmeno i cassieri e Steve pensa che fare compere alle undici e mezza di sera sia stata una pessima idea. Ma vuole la sua crema al caffè e non intende aspettare fino al giorno successivo.

‘’Allora non scherzava, quando mi diceva che aveva dei copri capezzoli rossi, bianchi e blu da farti indossare…’’ 

Steve vorrebbe urlare nel mezzo della corsia dei detersivi, ma non lo fa, sapendo che le telecamere potrebbero filmarlo in qualsiasi momento. E chi lo spiega a Fury, che Steve Rogers è stato ripreso in un supermercato ad urlare davanti alle confezioni dei detersivi?

‘’Mi dispiace Steve, ma non significa che devi arrenderti adesso. Magari non hai ancora trovato la persona giusta e non era Iris, definitivamente.’’ Cerca di consolarlo, sapendo quanto sia dispiaciuto per questa situazione.

Anche se si era ripromesso di rimanere arrabbiato con lei, Steve si scioglie subito. È la sua migliore amica, dopotutto e non è completamente colpa sua se Iris è fissata con i pettorali di Steve Rogers. 

‘’Lo so e non volevo arrabbiarmi con te, mi dispiace. È solo che mi chiedo quanto ancora dovrò aspettare, prima di trovare la ragazza giusta.’’ Natasha è l’unica a conoscere la sofferenza di Steve, sotto questo punto di vista. Steve sa che gli altri non capirebbero. 

‘’Magari quella persona è più vicina di quanto immagini.’’ Dice Natasha, ridendo alla sua stessa battuta. Steve aggancia, smorzando di colpo la risata dell’altra, e si concentra sulla sua ricerca dell’agognata crema al caffè. 

Si dirige verso la corsia degli yogurt e trova finalmente ciò che desidera da tutta la serata. Si dirige anche verso la corsia degli alcolici, sperando di trovare qualcosa di abbastanza forte per dimenticarsi della serata appena trascorsa, sapendo che nulla lo farà ubriacare, per colpa del siero. Decide comunque di controllare quale bottiglia di vodka liscia abbia il tasso alcolico più alto.

‘’Mi sento in dovere di dirti che, sfortunatamente, dopo le undici non vendiamo alcolici.’’

È imbarazzante da dire ma, pur essendo l’uomo più coraggioso d’America, si spaventa così tanto che finisce contro lo scaffale dietro di lui e, per l’impatto della sua forza da super soldato, fa crollare la maggior parte degli oggetti che contiene.

Steve si gira, mortificato per la sua reazione ed è pronto per scusarsi, ma le sue labbra rimangono sigillate. Davanti a lui c’è un ragazzo che, da come è vestito, sembrerebbe un commesso. Ed è il ragazzo più attraente che Steve Rogers abbia mai visto. Persino con l’uniforme da lavoro, è più attraente della ragazza con cui Steve è uscito a cena: i pantaloni scuri gli circondano le cosce in modo osceno, e Steve è tentato di chiedergli se il sangue riesce a circolare in modo adeguato. Sotto al gilet verde, su cui è appesa una targhetta con scritto il suo nome (James B., e Steve ringrazia la sua super vista), il ragazzo indossa una t-shirt bianca, nonostante fuori al negozio stia quasi nevicando. James B. ha i capelli scuri e legati in uno chignon basso, da cui delle ciocche fuoriescono dall’elastico e ricadono dolcemente sul suo viso. E diamine, il suo viso. Steve vorrebbe avere la possibilità di dipingere il suo viso ovunque. James B. ha le labbra più rosse che Steve abbia mai visto e hanno una forma deliziosa. Il naso è quasi regale e addolcisce il suo viso. È strano da pensare, ma Steve vorrebbe strofinare il suo naso contro quello del ragazzo di fronte a lui. I suoi occhi sono azzurri e grigi e quasi verdi allo stesso momento, e Steve scommette che cambino colore a seconda del tempo. Le sue guance sono lisce e le gote leggermente arrossate. 

E molto probabilmente è in imbarazzo perché chissà da quanto tempo Steve lo sta fissando. James B. lo guarda con un sorriso mortificato, scusandosi per averlo fato spaventare. E Steve vorrebbe rassicurarlo e digli che va tutto bene e che non deve preoccuparsi di nulla. Ma sa anche che, se aprisse bocca in questo momento, uscirebbero solo versi sconnessi e frasi balbettate.

Si piega a raccogliere gli oggetti che ha fatto accidentalmente cadere e raccoglie la scatola del bambolotto di Captain America con tanto di tuta e scudo. Da quando la corsia degli alcolici è la stessa dei giocattoli per bambini?

‘’Non volevo spaventarti. Lascia stare, faccio io.’’ Gli dice il ragazzo e si inginocchia di fianco a lui. Ora che è così vicino a lui, Steve può notare nuovi particolari di James B., come per esempio le lentiggini sul naso, la linea marcata della mascella e il suo braccio sinistro fasciato. Steve si chiede come sia possibile che James B. possa lavorare in queste condizioni ed è pronto a fare causa al proprietario del negozio.

‘’Non importa, anzi ho avuto una reazione esagerata. Ma in mia difesa, non ti ho proprio sentito arrivare.’’ Steve lo sente ridacchiare e le sue guance si riscaldano. ‘’Comunque, è meglio se metto in ordine io, non vorrei che ti facessi male…’’ gli spiega Steve, mentre con lo sguardo gli indica il braccio fasciato. 

James B. arrossisce di colpo e si solleva velocemente, ringraziandolo. 

‘’Assomigli leggermente al bambolotto di Captain America, te l’hanno mai detto?’’ il ragazzo lo sta guardando nel modo più divertito possibile, mentre lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi. 

‘’Non recentemente, che io mi ricordi. E non credo sia un complimento, anzi mi ritengo profondamente offeso. È forse il bambolotto più brutto che abbia mai visto. Insomma, guardagli gli occhi!’’ Steve gli scuote la scatola davanti alla faccia, per enfatizzare il concetto ma il ragazzo continua a sorridere divertito. 

‘’Scommetto che non è la cosa peggiore che hai sentito dire su di te.’’ Gli dice il commesso e si allontana lentamente dalla corsia. Steve lo segue rapito e non può fare a meno di puntare lo sguardo sul sedere di James B., e che qualcuno salvi Steve Rogers, perché è quasi tentato di buttarsi a terra e ringraziare il creatore dei jeans che sta indossando il moro. Decide di non umiliarsi inutilmente. 

James B. lo porta nella corsia dei prodotti per l’igiene e non è per niente infastidito, quando si rende conto che Steve lo ha seguito. Mentre il moro rifornisce gli scaffali con flaconi di shampoo, Steve si appoggia allo scaffale dietro di lui.

‘’Oggi una ragazza mi ha detto che i miei pettorali sembrano delle tette e che vorrebbe morderli.’’ 

Steve non sa perché non chiude la bocca una volta per tutte. Ha appena detto ad un perfetto sconosciuto che i suoi pettorali assomigliano a delle tette. È sicuro al 101% che James B. lo guarderà stranito e lo pregherà di abbandonare il negozio. 

Invece inizia a ridere e le sue spalle si muovono così tanto, che Steve ha paura che possa lussarne una.

‘’Beh, diciamo che non aveva tutti i torti. Riesco a vedere i tuoi capezzoli fino a qui.’’ Lo deride il ragazzo, quando termina i flaconi nella scatola. 

‘’Non è inopportuno e politicamente scorretto, offendere un cliente?’’ gli chiede Steve, tutt’altro che offeso. Gli piace questo ragazzo e gli piace scherzare con lui in questo supermercato deserto, a mezzanotte. 

‘’Potrebbe esserlo, ma non punto a diventare impiegato del mese.’’

Steve è pronto a replicare, quando entrambi vengono interrotti da una voce stridula ed eccitata.

‘’Mio Dio! Tu sei Steve Rogers! Possiamo fare una foto insieme?’’ la voce appartiene ad un ragazzino, all’incirca di 17 anni, che è sul punto di piangere per l’emozione. 

James B. lo guarda a bocca aperta e Steve sa che ha capito che lui è Captain America.

Steve annuisce alla richiesta del ragazzino, perché teme che possa sciogliersi da un momento all’altro. Alla fine, scopre che il ragazzino si chiama Peter e che il suo migliore amico Ned sarà super geloso della foto con Captain America.

‘’Ti dispiace farci una foto?’’ il ragazzino si rivolge a James B. e gli avvicina il telefono.

‘’Certo. Nessun problema.’’ Con mani tremanti, scatta la foto e Steve non sorride affatto, anzi guarda preoccupato il moro. Sembra aver perso il sorriso e persino l’aria divertita che aveva prima. 

Il ragazzino lo ringrazia per la foto e, dopo averli salutati entrambi, si dirige verso l’uscita del negozio. Nella corsia dei prodotti per l’igiene, regna il silenzio.

‘’Quindi sei Captain America.’’

Steve annuisce, mortificato di non averglielo detto prima. 

‘’Quei bambolotti non ti rendono assolutamente giustizia. Dovresti fare causa alla ditta, per averli messi in circolazione.’’ James B. ridacchia e si avvicina alla cassa. E davvero, Steve non sa cosa dire. James B. non ha dato di matto per chi è veramente e l’ha preso in giro, come se non fosse un super soldato in grado di sollevare l’intero supermercato con un dito.

Steve lo raggiunge alla cassa e posiziona la sua crema al caffè sul rullo. 

‘’James B. sei incredibile. Pensavo mi avresti colpito con un barattolo di borotalco o che potessi svenire davanti tra le mie braccia da super-soldato.’’ Gli sorride, tirando fuori il portafoglio dalle tasche della giacca. Dovrà lasciare una sostanziosa mancia a questo ragazzo, dopo la serata che gli ha fatto passare. 

‘’É Bucky, non James B. .E comunque non sarei svenuto e non avrei nemmeno provato a colpirti. Non vorrei mai essere soffocato dalla furia dei tuoi pettorali/tette, per vendetta. Sono 3,55 a proposito.’’ Gli comunica con naturalezza. Come se non stesse parlando di essere soffocato dal pettorale nudo di Captain America. 

Steve è senza parole e gli porge una banconota da cinque, non interessato a recuperare il resto in monetine.

‘’Non dovresti lavorare con il braccio in quelle condizioni, lo sai?’’ gli fa notare Steve, perché è così infastidito dal pensiero che questo ragazzo possa soffrire, che non riesce a farsi gli affari propri. 

Bucky scuote la testa leggermente e lo guarda divertito. 

‘’Sto solo dando una mano a mio zio con i turni notturni. Uno dei suoi dipendenti è stato beccato a rubare in casa di un ricco e l’hanno messo dentro. E il mio braccio sta benissimo, devo solo tenere questa stupida fascia fino alla fine della settimana.’’ Lo rassicura il moro e Steve sente il suo sguardo dolce riscaldargli la pelle. 

‘’Quindi ho raccolto quelle scatole per niente, mentre tu mi guardavi sgobbare? Non è carino da parte tua, Bucky.’’ Lo rimprovera dolcemente e nota il ragazzo muoversi nervosamente sulla sedia. 

‘’L’hai proposto tu, perché non riesci a smettere di fare l’eroe nemmeno quando ti trovi in un supermercato. Sei l’eroe d’America, dopotutto…’’ lo sta forse deridendo? Steve si sente così rilassato della sua compagnia, che si fermerebbe tutta la notte nel negozio, solo per rimanere più tempo con lui. Ma sarebbe strano e da psicopatici. Quindi si prepara ad uscire dal negozio, con la crema al caffè in mano e tanta amarezza nel cuore.

‘’Se domani avrai di nuovo voglia di Vodka, vieni prima delle undici. Così potrò vendertela.’’ 

Steve sorride, perché ha la conferma che Bucky non voglia vederlo andare via. Entrambi sanno che il giorno dopo Steve sarà ancora in questo supermercato e che non sarà per la Vodka. 

*****

La giornata sembra non finire mai, per quanto noiosa. Nessun attacco alieno a New York e nemmeno disastri clamorosi che necessitano l’aiuto degli Avengers. Ed è una cosa positiva, perché in questo modo la popolazione è al sicuro ma che noia. 

Steve è nella palestra ad allenarsi, o meglio, a guardare Natasha e Clint che si allenano, mentre lui è sdraiato su una panca e continua a sbuffare, perché il tempo passa lentamente e nessuno sembra prestargli attenzione!

Al centesimo sbuffo, Natasha gli tira addosso il suo guantone da box e lo mira al centro della faccia.

‘’Ti prego, vattene da qui prima che ti colpisca con qualcosa di più affilato.’’ 

Steve decide quindi che è meglio per tutti se torna a casa e smette di stancare gli altri con il suo stato d’animo. È che è così emozionato di incontrare di nuovo Bucky, che non riesce a tenere la mente impegnata. Sono solo le sette di sera e non potrà raggiungere il negozio almeno prima delle nove. 

Steve decide di tenersi occupato come può: ascolta un po’ di musica, guarda un episodio della sua attuale serie preferita (ha un debole per le serie tv, soprattutto per quelle fantasy e, appena Tony gli ha fatto scoprire Netflix, non ce n’è stato più per nessuno). Mancano venti minuti alle nove, quando finisce velocemente il suo panino e si fionda in bagno, deciso a prepararsi al meglio per questo assolutamente non appuntamento.

Si fa una doccia e sceglie il bagnoschiuma più profumato che ha, ma senza esagerare. Uscito dalla doccia, indossa il suo paio di pantaloni meno rovinati e il suo maglione preferito, blu che gli risalta il colore degli occhi. 

Sono le nove e un quarto quando, dopo aver recuperato giacca e portafoglio, esce di casa e si dirige verso il negozio. 

Le temperature sono ancora basse, ma appena entra nel negozio, che è completamente desolato, il riscaldamento lo colpisce in pieno. Ora Steve capisce perché Bucky indossi le maniche corte. 

Come sentitosi chiamato in causa, il commesso lo raggiunge all’entrata, con un sorriso divertito.

‘’Sei tornato.’’ 

E che Dio, o qualsiasi cosa ci sia lassù, lo perdoni, perché Steve non può assolutamente resistere al ragazzo davanti a lui. I suoi capelli sono sciolti e gli ricadono dolcemente intorno al viso, fin sotto le orecchie. Questa volta indossa una felpa verde sotto il grembiule da lavoro, e il verde gli sta d’incanto. Steve inizia a pensare che non ci sia un dannato colore che possa stare male addosso a questo ragazzo. 

‘’Avevo una bottiglia di Vodka da recuperare e non ho la minima intenzione di rinunciare anche stasera.’’ Bugia e lo sanno entrambi, perché Bucky ride divertito e sparisce nella corsia degli alcolici, seguito prontamente da Steve, che sembra essere attirato dal ragazzo in un modo inspiegabile.

‘’Non pensavo che i super soldati come te potessero ubriacarsi.’’ Bucky è sulle punte dei piedi, mentre cerca di recuperare una bottiglia di Vodka. È leggermente più basso di Steve e questa cosa lo rende ancora più dolce, ai suoi occhi. 

Steve gli si avvicina e recupera la bottiglia per lui, guardandolo in modo strafottente.

‘’Non possono, infatti. Ti vedo abbastanza informato, sugli aspetti della vita di Captain America.’’ E Bucky arrossisce. È come se la sua faccia fosse letteralmente a fuoco e Steve teme di averlo imbarazzato troppo. 

‘’Potrei o non potrei aver aiutato mia sorella Becca, a scrivere la sua tesina di terza media, intitolata Captain America: l’eroe nazionale. Quindi si, potrei essere molto informato.’’ Gli spiega, mentre si gratta il collo imbarazzato. 

‘’Non sono del tutto veritiere, le informazioni sul mio conto che si trovano nei libri di storia, lo sai?’’ È la prima cosa che gli viene in mente, perché non poteva dirgli che questa cosa lo eccita da morire. Il fatto che Bucky sappia tutto di lui e che non abbia dato di matto, la prima volta che l’ha visto. 

Bucky annuisce lentamente e si siede sul pavimento, con la schiena appoggiata agli scaffali. Steve lo affianca e le loro ginocchia sono pericolosamente vicine. Il braccio sinistro di Bucky è piegato contro il petto.

‘’Come va con il braccio?’’ gli chiede, mentre prende il primo sorso di Vodka. Offre la bottiglia al ragazzo, sperando che non si schifi di poggiare le labbra dove le ha precedentemente appoggiate lui. 

Bucky prende un generoso sorso e Steve pensa che sia stata una pessima idea, condividere quella bottiglia. Perché ora le labbra di Bucky sono pericolosamente lucide e gli fanno venire voglia di assaggiarle. 

‘’Il medico dice che posso toglierlo domani, ma è meglio se non sforzo troppo il polso, per le prossime due settimane.’’ Steve è curioso di sapere come sia successo, ma non chiede nulla perché sono solo due sconosciuti che condividono una bottiglia di Vodka in un supermercato.

Bucky deve leggere il suo sguardo curioso.

‘’Mia sorella Becca ha un debole per le attività pericolose, che coinvolgono inevitabilmente lo spezzarsi delle ossa. Prima era il parkour e ora è lo skateboard. Mi ha convinto a provarlo, promettendomi che mi avrebbe spinto lei. E invece mi sono ritrovato per terra in meno di cinque minuti, con il polso schiacciato tra il mio corpo e il pavimento. Ha fatto male, ma poteva andare peggio. E anche se mi duole dirlo, meglio che sia successo a me, piuttosto che a mia sorella.’’ Conclude il suo discorso, con un sorso generoso di Vodka. 

Steve non può smettere di pensare a quanto sia splendido questo ragazzo e la voglia di sussurrarglielo all’orecchio, lo sta mangiando vivo.

‘’Potevi farti male veramente.’’ Lo ammonisce, perché è l’unica cosa logica che può dire. 

‘’Da che pulpito viene la predica. Non sei mica tu, quello che si getta dai jet senza paracadute?’’

Touchè, pensa Steve. 

Con l’alcol in circolazione, i due riescono a conversare con più scioltezza. Bucky, anche se non sembrerebbe, è un chiacchierone. Racconta a Steve di sua sorella, di sua madre ma non nomina il padre nemmeno una volta. Steve scopre che ha 23 anni e che frequenta l’università di New York. Strano a dirsi ma studia psicologia infantile e racconta a Steve che il suo sogno è quello di lavorare in ospedale, per aiutare i bambini in pediatria. Steve riesce persino a capire quanto tutto questo lo renda felice, perché gli si illuminano gli occhi quando parla della sua famiglia e dei suoi studi. 

Steve non dice niente di sé, sapendo che Bucky è già a conoscenza della maggior parte delle cose della sua vita. Lo ascolta, rapito e realmente interessato. 

Poi Bucky inizia a parlare dei suoi gusti musicali, o dei film che adora e i due si ritrovano a condividere così tanto. Chi lo sapeva che a Bucky piace così tanto l’indie rock e che ha un debole per le serie tv fantasy, proprio come lui? Questo non c’era nei libri di scuola, quindi Steve è così rapito dalla conversazione che non si rende conto dell’arrivo improvviso di un cliente.

‘’Steve?’’

Steve ha già sentito questa voce, ma è sicuro al cento per cento che non vorrebbe sentirla in questo momento. 

‘’Che ci fai qui a quest’ora? E quella è una bottiglia di Vodka?’’ Sam sembra incredulo e alterna lo sguardo tra Steve, la bottiglia e Bucky. Bucky sembra scocciato dell’intrusione e Steve vorrebbe ricordargli che si trovano in un supermercato aperto 24 ore su 24, e che era alquanto improbabile che rimanessero soli per tutta la serata. 

‘’Avevo voglia di Vodka.’’ Gli sembra la scusa più plausibile. Appena Bucky si solleva da terra, Steve si rattrista. Sam la pagherà per aver interrotto il loro momento.

‘’Beh, credo che il tuo amico qui non possa più vendertela. Sono le undici e mezza.’’ Steve è tentato di guardarlo male, perché come si permette di parlare di Bucky in quel modo? E com’è possibile che siano già le undici e mezza. 

‘’Non pensavo che questo supermercato fosse il ritrovo degli Avengers.’’ È Bucky a parlare ed entrambi lo guardano stupiti.

‘’E tu saresti?’’ Sam sembra offeso nel profondo e le braccia incrociate al petto sono la prova lampante che si sente minacciato da Bucky.

Bucky non lo è affatto, anzi al contrario, sembra persino divertito. Lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi e si allontana dalla corsia, con un sorriso di scherno.

‘’Vi lascio soli, così magari potrete chiarire i vostri problemi senza un terzo incomodo. Per la vodka, sono sei dollari.’’ 

Sam lo guarda come se avesse due teste ma Steve sente un moto di orgoglio nel petto. Quasi nessuno riesce ad affrontare Sam e ad uscirne vincitore, quindi tanto di cappello.

‘’Cap, stai forse facendo gli occhi dolci a quel tipo?’’ 

Steve si riscuote e scuote velocemente la testa, allontanandosi da quella corsia maledetta, preoccupato che Bucky possa aver sentito qualcosa. Sam lo segue divertito.

‘’Non dirmi che ti sei preso una cotta per lui!’’ Sam ride di petto e Steve è tentato di nascondersi sotto gli scaffali. Mio Dio, sta arrossendo. E non è colpa della Vodka…

‘’Non puoi assolutamente dirlo a nessuno, hai capito? Tanto meno a Natasha e a Tony, okay?’’ Steve lo guarda serio. Se Tony e Natasha dovessero scoprirlo, sarebbe il caos più totale. 

Sam annuisce, ma non smette di ridere. Steve sa che può fidarsi di lui, ma è così preoccupato per la possibile reazione degli altri due compagni, che lo abbandona nella corsia. 

Bucky è seduto alla cassa e apparentemente non sta facendo nulla. 

‘’Mi dispiace per Sam, è che gli sarà preso un colpo a trovarmi a bere Vodka in un supermercato.’’ Stavolta Steve gli lascia una banconota da dieci e neanche questa volta ha intenzione di accettare il resto. 

‘’Nessun problema. Mi dispiace solo non aver potuto finire la bottiglia con te.’’ Bucky sembra dispiaciuto e Steve davvero, vorrebbe dirgli che tornerà anche domani e tutte le sere a seguire. 

‘’Già.’’

‘’Steve?’’

Steve si gira così velocemente che teme di essersi rotto l’osso del collo.

‘’Tornerai anche domani?’’ lo sguardo di Bucky è speranzoso, mentre con la mano destra si tortura il polsino della felpa, in attesa di una sua risposta. 

Steve annuisce, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo. E Bucky sorride, riscaldando il cuore di Steve per la prima volta, dopo 70 anni.

*****

Questa loro routine funziona e Steve passa i tre giorni successivi tra le corsie di quel supermercato. Lui e Bucky parlano di tutto e ridono tanto. La prima volta che Steve ha sentito la vera risata di Bucky, ha fatto fatica a tenere le mani a posto. Intorno agli occhi gli si formano delle simpatiche rughette e tira la testa all’indietro.

I clienti entrano di rado nel negozio e la maggior parte delle volte riconoscono Steve, che è costretto a farsi fotografare con loro da Bucky. 

La fasciatura di Bucky è scomparsa, ma Steve nota che quando solleva le casse più pesanti, per rifornire gli scaffali, il suo viso emette un’espressione di fastidio. Quindi Steve lo aiuta e usa la sua super forza per non gravare sul suo polso e non per fare colpo su di lui.

Steve è seduto, distratto e troppo stanco persino per ascoltare i battibecchi tra Bruce e Tony. È tornato a casa alle quattro di notte, dopo aver passato quasi tutta la notte con Bucky. E, come a farlo apposta, Fury ha indetto una riunione speciale, obbligandolo ad uscire dal letto alle otto del mattino.

Sam è seduto di fianco a lui e Steve, nonostante abbia gli occhi semichiusi, sente il suo sguardo su di lui.

L’amico gli tira una leggera gomitata sul braccio, risvegliandolo da un sogno fatto di scaffali, aria condizionata asfissiante e Bucky.

‘’Devi per forza ridurti in questo stato ogni notte? Non potresti semplicemente chiedergli di uscire?’’ E Steve ci aveva persino pensato. Ma poi mille dubbi gli hanno impedito di farsi avanti con il moro. Captain America, colui che ha sconfitto l’HYDRA, spaventato a morte di chiedere di uscire ad un ragazzo completamente innocuo. 

‘’E se non fosse interessato? E se non gli piacessero nemmeno i ragazzi? Non posso rischiare di rovinare tutto, solo per una stupida cotta.’’ Si difende Steve, ignorando lo sguardo di Sam.

‘’Amico, fattelo dire con tutto il rispetto possibile ma non hai capito un bel niente!’’

Steve è letteralmente a bocca aperta, davanti all’espressione divertita di Sam. Cos’ha così tanto da ridere? Spera che gli altri non si accorgano di loro e della risata sguaiata di Sam.

‘’Non pensi che avrebbe smesso di chiederti di passare le nottate con lui al supermercato, non se fosse interessato? E poi, seriamente Steve, hai visto il modo in cui ti guarda? Gesù, l’ho notato io in quei cinque   
minuti che ho passato con voi, e non l’hai notato tu in cinque giorni!’’ Sam deve coprirsi la bocca per attutire le risate. 

Steve è colpito nell’orgoglio ma è anche sorpreso per le parole di Sam. Sa che l’amico non gli avrebbe mai detto nulla, se non fosse stato sicuro al cento per cento.

‘’E se dovesse finire male?’’

‘’Potrebbe non essere gay e magari colpirti sul naso, ma non è questo il punto. Non permetterò che te la scampi, prima di averci almeno provato. Quindi oggi andrai lì e gli chiederai di uscire. Ti dirà di no? Almeno ci hai provato!’’ A Steve erano mancati i discorsi incoraggianti di Sam. 

‘’Odio ammetterlo ad alta voce ma sono spaventato da morire. Non ho esperienza con queste cose! E se mi baciasse?’’

‘’Tu vuoi baciarlo?’’ Sam lo guarda in modo serio, non prestando la minima attenzione al fatto che Steve Rogers gli abbia appena confessato di essere spaventato a morte.

Steve ci pensa e sì, diamine vuole baciare Bucky. Vuole farlo dalla prima volta che l’ha visto. 

Annuisce, sorridendo dolcemente al pensiero di poter uscire con Bucky per la prima volta, fuori da quel supermercato. 

‘’Allora non hai niente di cui preoccuparti.’’ Sam si avvicina al suo orecchio e gli sussurra, ‘’Vai e tira fuori le palle!’’, per poi scoppiare a ridere quando Steve lo riprende per il linguaggio.

******

Durante la riunione, Steve si è sentito osservato da Natasha. E lei aveva quello sguardo che Steve riconosce bene, ossia lo sguardo di chi sa che le sta nascondendo qualcosa.

Steve, appena concluso l’incontro con gli Avengers, è fuggito a casa, troppo intimorito da Natasha per poter iniziare una conversazione con lei. 

È solo due ore prima di uscire di casa, che si rende conto che non sa cosa indossare, né dove portare Bucky se dovesse accettare di uscire con lui.

Ed è in un momento di panico assoluto che decide di telefonare a Natasha e a spiegarle tutto in modo frenetico, prima ancora che lei possa dire qualcosa. 

C’è un lungo silenzio dall’altro lato della cornetta.

‘’Sapevo che mi stavi nascondendo qualcosa! E come hai potuto fare affidamento su Sam! Ti perdono solo perché sono così felice che potrei squittire dall’emozione! Diamine, Rogers!’’

Natasha gli consiglia di optare per qualcosa di normale e per niente sofisticato, essendo sicura al cento per cento che Steve avrebbe voluto invitarlo ad una cena galante, con tanto di tovaglioli sulle gambe e un set infinito di posate sul tavolo. 

Steve si sente profondamente offeso, perché è esattamente quello a cui aveva pensato. 

Concordano, scegliendo di portare Bucky in un locale tranquillo a Brooklyn che offre una vista pazzesca della città e i migliori hamburger di tutta New York, secondo il parere di Clint. 

Natasha gli consiglia di indossare i migliori jeans scuri che ha nell’armadio, il suo maglione bianco e di non esagerare con il profumo!

‘’Andrai alla grande, Rogers!’’ gli urla Clint, costringendolo ad allontanare il telefono dall’orecchio. Sente Natasha ridacchiare e augurargli una buona serata, prima di riattaccare definitivamente. 

A Steve occorre un’ora per prepararsi e alle sei e mezza è pronto per uscire di casa. Gli ci vogliono dieci minuti per raggiungere il parcheggio del supermercato e, dalle vetrine del negozio, intravede Bucky alla cassa, mentre sorride ad un cliente. 

Steve rimane nell’automobile per un quarto d’ora, con le mani strette lungo il volante. Solo dopo essersi ridicolizzato abbastanza, esce dall’abitacolo e si dirige velocemente verso le porte scorrevoli del negozio. 

Non entra in nessuna corsia, ma si dirige immediatamente verso la cassa in cui sta lavorando Bucky. Lui è seduto e sta ridendo con un cliente, un vecchietto dall’aria buffa, con tanto di occhiali, che sta mettendo i suoi acquisti nella borsa. È solo quando l’uomo esce dal negozio, che Bucky si accorge della sua presenza. 

Steve pensa che non sia mai stato così bello come in questo momento. Indossa una felpa bordeaux con un cappuccio e i suoi capelli sono sistemati in disordine in uno chignon basso. Ha le guance arrossate e Steve non sa dire con esattezza se sia per il caldo o per qualcos’altro di particolare, ma appena lo vede, Bucky sorride emozionato.

‘’Steve! Non mi aspettavo di vederti—‘’

‘’Vuoi uscire con me?’’

Steve ha il fiatone e sente il suo cuore rimbombargli nelle orecchie. L’unico rumore presente è il ronzio del condizionatore e una confezione di qualcosa di non identificabile, che molto probabilmente è sfuggita dalle mani di qualche cliente. 

‘’Pensavo non me l’avresti mai chiesto.’’ Risponde Bucky, alzandosi in piedi. Avvicina la bocca al microfono di fianco alla cassa e comunica al resto dei clienti di affrettarsi a raggiungere le casse, perché il negozio chiuderà a breve. 

Bucky esce dalla sua postazione e, dopo aver bloccato le porte automatiche, gira il cartello di plastica sulla vetrata, comunicando all’esterno che il supermercato sarà chiuso per la serata. 

Steve non si è mosso di un millimetro, provocando la formazione di una fila di pochi clienti dietro di lui. 

‘’Stai chiudendo il negozio per me?’’ Steve lo sguardo sbalordito, mentre si distanzia dai clienti. 

‘’Perspicace, Rogers.’’ Bucky alza gli occhi al cielo, mentre sorride in modo provocatorio, ‘’Non capita tutti i giorni di essere invitato ad un appuntamento da un bel ragazzo come te. Dovrò approfittarne, prima che tu possa cambiare idea.’’

Ci vogliono cinque minuti, prima che gli ultimi clienti raggiungano l’uscita e, quando l’ultimo di loro raccoglie la propria spesa, Bucky gli chiede di aspettarlo lì.

‘’Arrivo subito’’, gli dice prima di sparire dietro ad una corsia. Ritorna da Steve dopo un paio di minuti, con indosso una giacca nera, lunga fino al ginocchio, ed una sciarpa di lana bordeaux intorno al collo. 

Entrambi escono dal negozio e Steve aspetta in silenzio, mentre Bucky tira giù le serrande e chiude definitivamente il supermercato. 

Si dirigono verso la macchina di Steve e il biondo nota con piacere che, quando Bucky si siede nel sedile del passeggero, indossa subito la cintura di sicurezza. 

Il viaggio non dura molto, poiché il locale in cui passeranno la serata è a soli dieci minuti dal parcheggio del supermercato. Steve lo sa perché si è assicurato che ogni minimo dettaglio, per questa serata, fosse perfetto. Un comportamento un po’ maniacale, ma da non biasimare. È pur sempre la prima volta che organizza un appuntamento con una persona che gli piace davvero. 

La radio è accesa ma il volume è al minimo. Qualcuno, da qualche stazione radio a lui sconosciuta, sta informando tutti gli ascoltatori di quanto poco tempo manchi ormai al Natale. 

Bucky è assorto a guardare fuori dal finestrino e Steve si distrae più del dovuto, a guardarlo di continuo. È l’orario di punta, in cui i lavoratori newyorkesi escono dagli uffici e tornano a casa, e di conseguenza le strade sono affollate. 

Sono fermi ormai da cinque minuti, ma nessuno dei due osa parlare.

‘’Ti sei pentito di avermi chiesto di uscire?’’ Bucky lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri. Non lo guarda ancora, troppo distratto dal paesaggio fuori dal finestrino.

‘’Assolutamente no!’’ Strilla, in modo poco virile. Ha le mani strette lungo il volante e le nocche sono bianche, per la pressione con cui lo sta stringendo. Il pensiero che Bucky possa pensare questo, gli fa venire voglia di sbattere la testa contro il clacson. 

‘’Allora devo dedurre che tu sia in imbarazzo… Sono forse il primo ragazzo a cui chiedi di uscire? Perché se così fosse, ne sarei onorato.’’ Steve lo sente sorridere e, quando si gira per affrontare il suo sguardo divertito, nota che il finestrino è coperto da disegnini, realizzati a causa della condensa. Bucky ha disegnato il suo scudo e intorno una serie di cuoricini stilizzati.

E, in mezzo al traffico newyorkese, Steve Rogers arrossisce completamente. Si sente le guance completamente bollenti e deve per forza tirare giù il suo finestrino, per non rischiare l’autocombustione. 

‘’Non ci credo, stai…arrossendo?’’ Bucky non riesce a trattenere la risata e, mentre Steve scuote la testa per l’imbarazzo, Bucky gli sposta una mano dal volante, circondandola con le sue. Questo non aiuta a diminuire il suo rossore, ma gli scalda il cuore. Le mani di Bucky sono morbide e calde, a contatto con la sua che è ghiacciata e callosa, per via dello scudo. Bucky intreccia le sue dita e posa le due mani unite sulla sua coscia sinistra. La situazione è così familiare e romantica, che Steve non riesce nemmeno a focalizzarsi sul fatto che sta toccando la coscia muscolosa di Bucky.

‘’Perché sei così a disagio? Sono sempre io, lo stesso Bucky con cui hai parlato ieri. Tutto questo non cambia niente.’’ Mentre gli parla, Bucky gli accarezza le nocche e lo fa con una dolcezza, che Steve è costretto a distogliere lo sguardo.

‘’Non è per te. È solo che è davvero la mia prima volta, in tutto e per tutto. E non voglio rovinare nulla, perché mi piaci davvero tanto.’’ 

Bucky sembra essere rimasto senza parole, mentre gli circonda una guancia con la mano libera, costringendolo gentilmente a guardarlo negli occhi. 

E Steve, da come Bucky gli guarda le labbra, sa che sta per baciarlo. E Steve è pronto a baciarlo, se non fosse per l’autista dietro di loro, che con una suonata di clacson lo incita a muovere la macchina, poiché il traffico è diminuito. 

Con il battito accelerato, riprende a guidare verso Brooklyn. La sua mano destra è ancora stretta a quella di Bucky.

E lo rimane per tutto il viaggio e persino lungo il tragitto verso il locale. 

Solo quando controllano il menù, sono costretti ad allontanarsi. 

Il posto è splendido e il cameriere li ha fatti accomodare ad un tavolo vicino alla finestra, da cui si può vedere la città. Il tepore e le luci soffuse contribuiscono a rendere il locale ancora più confortevole. 

Steve non riesce a prestare attenzione al menù che ha tra le mani, perché l’espressione concentrata di Bucky lo sta distraendo. Sembra come se il ragazzo stesse leggendo qualcosa di estremamente interessante, mentre invece è un misero menù di plastica.

Quando il cameriere arriva per prendere le ordinazioni, Steve non ha nemmeno prestato attenzione alle pietanze. E Steve si ritrova a ordinare quello che prende Bucky, come nei peggiori film adolescenziali. 

L’atmosfera è molto più rilassata e, quando arrivano i loro piatti, Steve scopre con sorpresa che Bucky ha ordinato un hamburger enorme, grande quasi quanto la sua faccia, accompagnato da patatine dorate e da una lattina di coca cola. 

‘’Mi sembra di notare che stai morendo di fame.’’ Lo stuzzica Steve mentre prende il contenitore della senape. Bucky gli risponde tirandogli un calcio sulla caviglia. Poi lo guarda scandalizzato.

‘’Stai forse mangiando le patatine fritte con quella roba?’’ 

‘’Ehm, sì?’’

‘’É un oltraggio alla nazione! Cosa penserebbe la gente, se sapesse che Captain America mangia la senape?’’ Bucky pronuncia la parola senape come se fosse la cosa più schifosa di sempre e Steve ride di gusto. 

Mangiano lentamente, parlano e ridono di continuo. Bucky non riesce a smettere di ridere quando Steve si sporca il mento con la salsa e, quando il moro glielo fa notare, Steve finge di non riuscire a pulirsi dalla salsa, facendolo ridere ancora di più. 

Bucky allora si avvicina e lo pulisce con un dito, per poi portarsi il polpastrello alle labbra, sotto lo sguardo stupito di Steve. 

‘’Non è così male, forse dovrei ricredermi sulla senape.’’ Gli dice Bucky, continuando a mangiare come se non avesse appena scombussolato l’intero organismo di Steve. 

Quando entrambi hanno finito di mangiare, si dirigono verso l’uscita per pagare. E Steve, essendo vecchio stampo, insiste per dover pagare la cena. 

‘’Apprezzo il gesto, ma non permetterò che mi paghi la cena. Dovrò ripagarti in qualche modo, per tutte le mance che mi hai lasciato al negozio.’’ E Steve non insiste nemmeno, ringraziandolo. 

Fuori dal locale, l’aria è gelida. Steve afferra subito la mano di Bucky, prima di avere il tempo di cambiare idea. Camminano lungo la strada e non hanno una meta precisa. Steve si sente bene e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si sente vivo.

‘’Allora’’, è Bucky a spezzare il silenzio, affondando il mento nella sciarpa, ‘’come è andata come prima volta?’’ Lo chiede timidamente e, la luce dei lampioni, illuminano le sue guance arrossate. 

‘’Credo di essere soddisfatto. Sono stato davvero bene, nonostante i tuoi commenti sulla senape.’’ 

Bucky ride e si stringe contro il giaccone. 

‘’É stata una prima volta anche per me, sai. Non sono mai uscito con uno come te, che è capace di scegliere la senape, invece che la maionese.’’ 

Steve sorride, ma ha capito perfettamente cosa intende Bucky. Ossia che non è mai uscito con un supereroe come lui.

‘’Non uscivo con qualcuno da molto tempo. Sai, dopo aver passato un anno con lo stesso ragazzo, non ero interessato a nessuno. Non che Brock fosse insuperabile.’’ Bucky ride, ma a Steve non sembra una risata vera. Lo lascia parlare, senza interromperlo. ‘’Adesso mi chiedo cosa possa aver trovato in lui. Non era nemmeno bravo a letto! Ma sapeva fare i pancake, ed erano la mia debolezza più grande.’’ 

Steve non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Bucky avesse avuto più esperienze di lui, ma sperava di non dover affrontare questo discorso. Come può pensare di poter soddisfare Bucky, se non ha mai nemmeno dato un vero bacio?

Imbarazzato, allontana la sua mano da quella del ragazzo, evitando il suo sguardo. Bucky lo blocca, guardandolo preoccupato.

‘’Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?’’ 

Steve pensa che l’unica cosa di sbagliata sia lui stesso, non quello che ha detto. Non può illuderlo e nemmeno pretendere di essere alla sua altezza, quando non sa nemmeno come si comporterebbe, se Bucky dovesse baciarlo. 

‘’Non sono quello che pensi. Molto probabilmente te ne andrai, dopo che te lo dirò, ma meriti di sapere la verità.’’ Lo sguardo di Steve è così serio, che Bucky si avvicina ancora più a lui, preoccupato. 

‘’Sono vergine.’’ 

Lo sguardo di Bucky passa dal preoccupato al sorpreso e i suoi lineamenti si rilassano.

‘’Non ho mai fatto niente con nessuno e l’ultima volta che ho baciato qualcuno risale a circa settant’anni fa. Quindi, sì, ecco. Capirei, se te ne andassi.’’

‘’Steve…’’

‘’Lo so, lo so! Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ma non volevo deluderti. Mi dispiace averti fatto perdere tempo.’’

‘’Steve.’’

‘’E voglio comunque che tu sappia che mi dispiace per—‘’ 

Le labbra di Bucky sono sulle sue. Sono morbide, forse più morbide di quelle di Peggy. Le mani di Bucky gli circondano il viso e i pollici gli massaggiano dolcemente gli zigomi. 

Steve è pietrificato e rilascia un respiro dal naso, aggrappandosi ai fianchi del ragazzo, per non perdere l’equilibrio. 

Bucky si allontana lentamente, aprendo finalmente gli occhi. Steve nota che le sue pupille sono dilatate e che sta arrossendo fino alle orecchie. Non allontana le mani dal suo viso, come a costringerlo a guardarlo.

‘’Non devi scusarti per questo. E non è per questo che me ne andrò. Sei uno stupido, se pensi di avermi fatto perdere tempo. Mi piaci e quello che mi hai appena detto non cambia nulla.’’

È Steve stavolta a fare il primo passo. Avvicina il viso a quello di Bucky e lo bacia, stringendolo al suo corpo. Non sa cosa fare e Bucky, capendo il suo disagio, gli va incontro. Gli morde il labbro inferiore e Steve apre la bocca di riflesso, stupito dal gesto del ragazzo. Entrambi stanno respirando affannosamente e Steve fa fatica a trattenere degli imbarazzanti versi di piacere. 

Baciare Bucky è paradisiaco. Quando incontra la lingua di Bucky, geme silenziosamente, tirandoselo più addosso al suo corpo. 

Quando non ha più fiato, si separa. Non apre ancora gli occhi e strofina il suo naso contro quello di Bucky, in un dolce bacio all’eschimese. 

Bucky sembra distrutto. Ha gli occhi lucidi, le guance arrossate e le labbra gonfie e lucide. Steve trattiene a fatica la voglia di baciarlo di nuovo e di non allontanarsi più.

Si guardano in silenzio e scoppiano a ridere, stringendosi più forte. Da questa posizione, Steve sente il suo profumo. Bucky odora di sapone, come quello che la madre di Steve usava per lavargli i capelli quando era più piccolo, e di menta. Steve si sente finalmente a casa, nonostante conosca questo ragazzo da meno di una settimana. 

‘’Ho una proposta che non potrai rifiutare.’’ Sente mormorare sul suo collo, sbuffi caldi d’aria sul suo collo ghiacciato. Steve lo guarda, incitandolo a continuare. 

‘’Ho una vaschetta di gelato nel freezer e una bottiglia di vino nel frigorifero. E casa mia dista pochissimo da qui.’’ Bucky lo guarda speranzoso e Steve vorrebbe davvero dirgli di sì. 

‘’Voglio stracciarti a Mario Kart e vederti piangere per la vergogna di essere stato battuto da un ragazzino come me.’’ E questa ha tutta l’aria di essere una sfida, che Steve accetta con piacere. 

‘’Abbiamo solo settant’anni di differenza, non c’è bisogno di definirti un ragazzino. E cos’è Mario Kart?’’

******

L’appartamento di Bucky dista davvero poco dal locale e lo raggiungono in meno di dieci minuti a piedi. L’appartamento di trova al secondo piano di un edificio nel centro di Brooklyn. È abbastanza piccolo, ma Steve pensa che sia perfetto per un solo inquilino. Il soggiorno e la cucina sono uniti in un open space dai colori chiari. Un grosso divano occupa quasi tutto lo spazio e davanti ad esso si trova un televisore a schermo piatto. C’è un corridoio oltre il soggiorno e Steve immagina che le due porte siano per il bagno e la camera di Bucky. La parte migliore della casa è il balcone e Bucky gli confessa che è stato l’unico motivo che l’ha spinto a comprare l’appartamento. 

C’è un buon profumo in casa e Steve immagina che sia a causa delle candele sparse sui mobili. Inoltre, è pieno di vasi e pianti e Steve non riesce a non sorridere teneramente, al pensiero di Bucky che le annaffia amorevolmente ogni giorno. 

Bucky gli dice di accomodarsi e di fare come se fosse a casa sua. Poi raggiunge il freezer e tira fuori una confezione di gelato. 

Si siedono entrambi sul divano, dopo che Bucky ha acceso la televisione. 

Alla fine, si scopre che Steve è davvero bravo a giocare a Mario Kart e Bucky sembra più divertito che infastidito. 

‘’C’è qualcosa che non sai fare?!’’ si ritrova a chiedere al biondo, dopo la seconda sconfitta di seguito. Steve gli vorrebbe rispondere che in effetti, sì ci sarebbe qualcosa che non sa ancora fare, ma decide di tacere e di portarsi un cucchiaio colmo di gelato al cioccolato alle labbra. 

Bucky è completamente sdraiato sul divano, con le gambe sopra quelle di Steve. Inizia a urlare infastidito quando Yoshi (scelto da Steve) lancia addosso delle bucce di banana a Tod (scelto da Bucky), sotto le risate di Steve, che sta ancora vincendo. 

Bucky lascia cadere il controller a terra e iniziare ad infastidire Steve, cercando di coprirgli gli occhi o di allontanargli il controller dalle mani.

‘’Buck! Non è leale in questo modo!’’ si ritrova a ridere a crepapelle, quando una ciocca di capelli di Bucky gli finisce in bocca. Il moro gli sta mordicchiando il collo, in quel punto in cui Steve soffre il solletico. Steve abbandona il controller e blocca le mani di Bucky sul suo petto, cercando di farlo allontanare dal suo collo. 

Hanno entrambi il fiatone e stanno sorridendo divertiti, l’uno sotto lo sguardo dell’altro. I capelli di Bucky sono quasi completamente sciolti e il ragazzo disfa completamente lo chignon, sotto lo sguardo attento di Steve. 

Bucky continua a guardargli le labbra e Steve non resiste un minuto in più. Lascia andare i polsi del ragazzo e se lo stringe di più al petto, raggiungendo finalmente le sue labbra. Bucky sospira, come se non aspettasse altro, e posa dolcemente le mani sulla base del collo di Steve. Sorride, per la sensazione dei capelli di Steve sui suoi polpastrelli. E Steve vorrebbe baciarlo per sempre. 

I fianchi di Bucky sono morbidi al tatto e Steve vorrebbe sapere se lo sono anche sotto il tessuto fastidioso della maglietta. Al pensiero, Steve lecca il labbro inferiore di Bucky, che inarca la schiena, avvicinandosi ancora di più al petto di Steve. 

Non è più un bacio dolce e romantico, come quello che si sono scambiati fuori dal locale. È frenetico ed è fatto di morsi, di sospiri appagati e di mani curiose, che non riescono a rimanere al proprio posto. 

Steve abbandona le labbra di Bucky e si dedica alla sua mandibola, baciandola e mordendola fino al collo. La felpa di Bucky gli ricade sulla spalla, lasciando scoperta persino la clavicola ossuta, che Steve vorrebbe marchiare con la propria bocca. Bucky ha un sapore paradisiaco e Steve si ritrova a ispirare profondamente il suo odore, nascondendo il viso tra lo spazio della sua spalla e del suo collo. 

‘’Mi hai appena annusato?’’ Bucky lo chiede con un tono divertito, ma appena Steve lo morde, come per punirlo per la presa in giro, il suo ghigno divertito si trasforma in un’espressione di puro piacere. Le mani del moro gli massaggiano i capelli e Steve scopre che la sensazione delle dita di Bucky contro il suo scalpo lo manda in estasi. 

‘’Mi piace il tuo sapore. Mi piaci tu.’’ Steve lo guarda negli occhi e glielo dice con una tale sincerità, che Bucky non può fare altro che gettarsi sulle sue labbra, di nuovo. La testa di Steve cade sul bracciolo del divano, per l’impatto con cui Bucky lo bacia. Le sue gambe gli circondano il petto e non c’è nessuna distanza fra i loro corpi. 

Le mani di Steve sono immobili sulla schiena di Bucky e Steve teme che il ragazzo possa accorgersi di quanto siano sudate, attraverso il tessuto. È la prima volta che bacia qualcuno in questo modo ed è la prima volta che sente tutte queste sensazioni, tra cui una voglia incredibile di toccare di più Bucky.

Bucky allontana le mani dal suo viso e Steve teme di essere andato troppo veloce e di averlo spaventato, ma quando le dita di Bucky circondano dolcemente i suoi polsi, Steve lo guarda in attesa.

‘’Puoi toccarmi, se ti va.’’ Gli sposta le mani, appoggiandole sul suo fondoschiena, premendole contro il tessuto ruvido dei jeans, mentre sospira estasiato, sotto lo sguardo eccitato di Steve. Anche attraverso il pantalone, Steve sente la consistenza delle natiche di Bucky e, sapendo di avere il suo consenso, le stringe, massaggiandole. 

La visione che ha di Bucky è da togliere il fiato, mentre inarca la schiena, come per andare incontro al tocco di Steve. Il suo collo niveo è esposto e Steve vorrebbe baciarlo fino a toglierli il fiato. Non si rende conto di essere estremamente duro nei suoi jeans, fino a quando Bucky non si struscia addosso a lui, in cerca di contatto. Steve sente una sensazione strana, ma piacevole. Bucky lo guarda in attesa, forse domandandosi se per lui sia okay. Steve gli risponde alzando i fianchi, andandogli incontro, alla ricerca della stessa frizione. Anche Bucky è duro nei suoi pantaloni e Steve è preoccupato che la sua patta possa esplodere da un momento all’altro. 

‘’Non voglio metterti fretta in nessuno modo, quindi andremo piano e al tempo che vuoi tu.’’ Gli dice Bucky e, guardandolo negli occhi, inizia a strusciarsi su di lui lentamente. ‘’Possiamo fermarci quando vuoi e sarei comunque soddisfatto della serata.’’ I suoi fianchi si fermano, come per far capire il concetto e Steve geme per la mancanza di contatto. 

Steve non vuole fermarsi ed è convinto che se lo facesse, dovrebbe passare il resto del tempo nel bagno di Bucky, a cercare di alleviare la sua imbarazzante erezione, che gli sta premendo nelle mutande. Steve sarà pure un vergine senza esperienza, ma sa cosa sia la masturbazione. Lo sapeva già negli anni ’40, quando si toccava sotto le coperte del suo appartamento di Brooklyn, cercando di attutire i suoi gemiti nel tessuto del cuscino. Dopo lo scongelamento, Tony ha cercato di informarlo sulle novità e di renderlo partecipe ai nuovi piaceri del ventunesimo secolo. Steve guarda i porno, anche se la maggior parte delle volte pensa sia un comportamento completamente immorale. Ma quando li guarda, cerca di mandare via quel pensiero. Da quando ha conosciuto Bucky, anche se lo imbarazza molto ammetterlo, si masturba ogni giorno. Nella doccia, sotto le coperte e a volte, durante le riunioni noiose con Fury, si ritrova con una dolorosa erezione da nascondere sotto il tavolo, per il pensiero di Bucky. 

Ha sempre guardato porno etero, pensando che non gli piacessero gli uomini. Ma da quando Bucky è entrato nella sua vita, le sue ricerche sono sempre incentrate sul sesso gay. E il pensiero di poter fare tutte quelle cose che vede nei video a Bucky, lo manda in estasi. 

Steve scuote la testa e si aggrappa maggiormente alle natiche di Bucky.

‘’Voglio toccarti.’’ Steve mormora sul tessuto della felpa, continuando a muovere i fianchi contro quelli di Bucky.

‘’Mi stai già toccando.’’ Gli fa notare, con una risata strozzata.

‘’Voglio toccarti di più.’’

Bucky si immobilizza e gli prende il viso, spostandolo dal suo petto. Lo guarda profondamente negli occhi, con una dolcezza sincera e lo bacia sulle labbra, allontanandosi subito, provocando un verso di disappunto dal biondo. 

Le sue mani recuperano il tessuto della felpa e lo sollevano, spogliandolo. E Steve sente l’acquolina in bocca, perché davvero: ha kilometri di pelle alla sua mercé e non vede l’ora di esplorarla tutta con le mani e con la bocca. 

Il petto di Bucky è privo di peli e, pur non essendo ai livelli di Steve, è ricoperto da muscoli. Le sue braccia sono muscolose e le sue spalle sembrano possenti. Steve scruta con attenzione ogni particolare del corpo e rimane senza fiato perché Bucky ha maledetto piercing al capezzolo. Steve ha sempre pensato che i piercing fossero volgari, ma sul corpo di Bucky sta alla perfezione. Senza fiato, si ritrova a passare l’indice sopra al ferro del piercing. È freddo al tatto, al contrario del capezzolo turgido di Bucky che sembra bollente. 

‘’E questo? Non mi avevo detto di avere piercing ai capezzoli. Devo aspettarmi di trovare tatuaggi misteriosi sparsi per il tuo corpo?’’ lo stuzzica, muovendo i fianchi contro le natiche di Bucky e pizzicandogli il capezzolo. Bucky geme per la prima volta, non trattenendosi per niente. E Steve è disposto a trascorrere tutta la vita a toccarlo in questo modo, se può sentire questi versi. 

‘’Il mio migliore amico diceva che non avrei avuto il coraggio di farmi un piercing al capezzolo e, pur di dimostrargli il contrario, l’ho fatto. Pensavo di toglierlo, appena vinto la scommessa, ma poi ho realizzato che mi piaceva. Sia il modo in cui mi sta, sia il modo in cui mi fa sentire.’’ 

Steve non riesce a togliersi dalla mente l’immagine di Bucky a petto nudo, più giovane dei suoi attuali ventitré anni, mentre gioca con i suoi capezzoli, gemendo come sta facendo adesso.

Steve non resiste e avvicina le labbra a quella sporgenza, leccando e mordendo dolcemente il capezzolo di Bucky. Bucky quasi urla dal piacere, stringendo i capelli di Steve e muovendo freneticamente i suoi fianchi contro quelli del biondo. L’erezione di Steve è esattamente al centro delle natiche di Bucky. 

Le dita di Steve si spostano sotto il tessuto dei jeans di Bucky e sotto alla banda dei suoi boxer, raggiungendo la sua natica e stringendola tra le dita. I suoi occhi sono puntati sul viso di Bucky, mentre con le labbra continua a torturare il suo capezzolo. 

Inizia ad avere caldo, sia per la situazione e l’eccitazione, sia per il maglione pesante a contatto con la sua pelle. 

Bucky sembra avergli letto nel pensiero, perché trascina le mani sul suo petto e lo spoglia dal maglione, allontanandolo brevemente dal suo capezzolo. Bucky lo sta fissando e sembra volerlo mangiare con gli occhi. Trascina le mani sui suoi pettorali, sulle braccia e sulla linea dei pettorali, come in completa adorazione. 

‘’Cristo, vorrei baciare ogni singolo centimetro del tuo corpo. Sei perfetto.’’ Bucky glielo dice nel modo più sincero possibile e non sembra nemmeno un commento a sfondo sessuale. Steve si sente onorato e per niente offeso, niente a confronto con il commento di Iris, durante il loro appuntamento. 

Steve lo bacia, come per ringraziarlo, e continuano per molto tempo, toccandosi e esplorandosi per la prima volta. 

Le dita di Bucky si avvicinano alla sua erezione, coperta ancora dal jeans. Il ragazzo lo guarda, chiedendogli il permesso e, sotto quello sguardo, Steve gli darebbe tutto quello che vuole. 

Steve sa che non durerà molto, perché tra i baci e la frizione dei loro bacini, è già al limite. Sa che anche Bucky è nella sua stessa situazione e vuole farlo sentire bene. 

Le dita di Bucky sono fredde, a contatto la pelle nuda dell’inguine di Steve, ma a lui non importa. Sente già il liquido pre-seminale sulla punta e spera che Bucky non pensi male di lui. Quando il pollice di Bucky gli accarezza la superficie bagnata, Steve lascia ricadere la testa sul bordo del divano e chiude gli occhi. Bucky inizia a toccarlo, masturbandolo con stoccate decise ma lente, facendolo gemere a labbra schiuse. 

Il polso di Bucky non si ferma e Steve, quando apre gli occhi, nota che Bucky si sta strusciando contro la sua coscia, mentre si morde il labbro inferiore. Steve non sa esattamente da quanto la sua gamba destra si trovi in mezzo a quelle di Bucky, ma attraverso il tessuto riesce a sentire l’erezione del ragazzo. 

Avvicina le dita della mano libera alle sue labbra, per farlo smettere di morderle. Ma quando il suo pollice entra a contatto con le sue labbra, Bucky intrappola il dito nella sua bocca, gemendo. Il suo polso non si ferma, anzi aumenta di velocità e Steve si sente al limite. Non sa se sia per la sensazione della mano di Bucky sulla sua erezione o per la vista del ragazzo. Bucky lo sta guardando negli occhi, mentre succhia il pollice di Steve tra le sue labbra lucide e mentre continua a strusciarsi contro la sua gamba.

Attraverso il palmo della sua mano, Steve riesce a sentire come i muscoli della sua natica si contraggono per il movimento e, rapito dal momento non si rende conto di aver iniziato a massaggiarlo. Le sue dita sono pericolosamente vicine all’entrata del moro. Quando la sfiora, con il polpastrello dell’indice, Bucky geme intorno al suo dito. I suoi fianchi si bloccano, mentre cerca di avvinarsi maggiormente alle dita di Steve. Steve gli bacia il petto, mentre continua a toccarlo in mezzo alle natiche, senza mai penetrarlo. Bucky è liscio e morbido ovunque e Steve si rende conto che, in quella parte del corpo, non sente la presenza dei peli. Spinge il dito contro la sua entrata, facendolo entrare lentamente, per poi tirarlo fuori velocemente. 

Bucky sembra senza fiato e continua a gemere, non rendendosi nemmeno conto di avere il mento completamente bagnato della sua stessa saliva, a causa della foga con cui sta inglobando il dito di Steve nella sua bocca. 

Steve non ci pensa nemmeno, quando gli lecca il mento, mordendolo e baciandolo. Bucky viene con un lamento smorzato, bagnando i suoi stessi pantaloni. E Steve viene a sua volta, raggiungendo il culmine per l’espressione di Bucky.

Quando Bucky smette di tremare per l’orgasmo, tira fuori la mano dai pantaloni di Steve, che è bagnata a causa del seme del ragazzo. Si guardano senza proferire parola, con ancora il fiato corto. E si rendono conto solo in quel momento, che la partita di Mario Kart si è conclusa e che entrambi sono negli ultimi posti della classifica. 

Scoppiano a ridere. 

Bucky scende dal corpo di Steve, forse alla ricerca di un tovagliolo con cui pulirsi la mano. E Steve lo aspetta sdraiato, cercando di metabolizzare cosa sia successo. Ha ancora la patta dei pantaloni aperta e i suoi capelli sparano in tutte le direzioni. 

‘’Non ho prosciugato tutte le tue energie, vero? Sono certo che i tuoi amici Avengers mi farebbero a pezzettini, sapendo che ho fatto fuori Steve Rogers.’’ 

Steve ride e si alza dal divano, iniziando a rivestirsi. È di spalle e non si rende conto che Bucky si è avvicinato a lui, fino a quando il moro non gli circonda il petto, in un abbraccio.

‘’Non andartene, puoi rimanere qui. Sono curioso di sapere se Captain America russa o parla nel sonno.’’ Gli sussurra Bucky all’orecchio, solleticandolo con i capelli. 

‘’Non russo e non parlo nemmeno nel sonno. Ma tendo ad occupare la maggior parte del letto e molto probabilmente sarai costretto a dormire addosso al mio corpo per tutta la notte.’’ Non ha intenzione di suonare come un commento malizioso, ma dall’espressione eccitata di Bucky, capisce di aver fallito nella sua impresa. 

‘’Questa mi sembra una cosa orribile. Avrei sopportato di tutto, persino il sonnambulismo, ma questo no. Dormire contro il tuo corpo per tutta la notte? Non posso farlo, è più forte di me!’’ lo prende in giro, continuando a scuotere la testa e guardarlo con un’espressione offesa e divertita. Steve lo prende alla sprovvista, caricandoselo sulle spalle. 

‘’Steve! Rischio di vomitare tutto sulla tua schiena, se non mi fai scendere subito!’’ urla spaventato, quando Steve si abbassa, fingendo di farlo cadere. 

‘’Hai il sedere d’America davanti alla faccia e mi parli del tuo vomito? Sei un piccolo ingrato, Bucky Barnes e pagherai per questo!’’ 

Lo trascina in camera da letto, sotto le lamentele di Bucky e i leggeri schiaffi che il ragazzo gli tira sul fondoschiena. Quando lo getta velocemente sul materasso, Bucky sembra così offeso, che Steve vorrebbe solo coccolarlo. 

Non lo fa, ma si getta sul suo corpo, iniziando a fargli solletico. 

‘’No! Steve, no!’’ inizia a pregarlo, ma Steve non ha intenzione di smettere. Bucky inizia a ridere di petto e, quando inizia a piangere, Steve decide di fermarsi per dargli un minimo di tregua. Appoggia il mento sul petto ansimante di Bucky, con un sguardo innocente. 

‘’Sei pessimo e crudele.’’ Gli dice Bucky, prima di piegarsi e baciarlo castamente. 

*****

Steve si ferma per la notte, ma il problema principale è che non può rimanere con quei vestiti addosso. Il tessuto bagnato delle mutande inizia a dargli fastidio e, a contatto con i jeans, è ancora peggiore. 

Bucky gli dice che può usare il bagno per lavarsi e che gli presterà i suoi vestiti per la notte. 

Steve si ritrova a guardarsi davanti allo specchio, pulito e profumato dopo una breve doccia, con indosso una maglia e un pantaloncino di Bucky. Il pantaloncino va bene, solo leggermente corto sulle ginocchia. Ma la maglietta, non la può assolutamente indossare. È così stretta che gli si vedono persino i capezzoli ed è così corta che il bordo gli arriva sopra l’ombelico, come un dannato crop top. Decide di uscire dal bagno con solo i pantaloncini addosso. 

Bucky, che ha usato la doccia prima di lui, è già sdraiato sotto alle coperte, con il laptop sulle ginocchia. Sembra concentrato e Steve si chieda cosa stia facendo. 

‘’Sto scegliendo un film, tu hai qualche preferenza o posso—oh.’’ 

‘’La tua maglietta è troppo piccola e mi infastidisce dormire in quel modo. Spero non sia un problema.’’ Si sdraia di fianco a lui, allungando il collo per vedere lo schermo.

‘’Non è assolutamente un problema, ma non posso prometterti che riuscirò a tenere le mani a posto per tutta la notte.’’

‘’Non mi sembra di averti chiesto di tenere le mani a posto…’’ gli fa notare Steve, baciandogli una guancia. Bucky arrossisce e copre entrambi con la coperta. 

Guardano un film demenziale, a cui nessuno dei due presta attenzione. Troppo presi a baciarsi e a stringersi fra loro. 

Bucky si addormenta per primo, sotto le carezze Steve. Il biondo si occupa di spegnere il laptop e appoggiarlo a terra, per poi stringere Bucky al suo petto e abbandonarsi ad un sonno senza incubi. 

*****

‘’Cazzo! No, no!’’ 

Steve sente freddo, appena apre gli occhi e cerca il corpo di Bucky nel lato accanto al suo. Quando il suo palmo non sente nulla, tranne le lenzuola tiepide, si sveglia completamente. 

Bucky è in piedi, mentre indossa freneticamente un pantalone e non sembra nemmeno essersi accorto di Steve. 

‘’Buongiorno?’’ 

Bucky si gira di colpo, rischiando persino di inciampare. Gli sorride e sembra calmarsi per un secondo, per poi controllare di nuovo l’orologio.

‘’Sono in ritardo per la lezione! Mi ero dimenticato della sveglia e il pullman passa tra dieci minuti!’’ recupera telefono e sigarette dal comodino e li butta nel suo zaino, per poi dirigersi in bagno. Prima di entrare, sembra cambiare idea e si dirige verso Steve, abbassandosi sul suo corpo per baciarlo.

‘’Buongiorno.’’ Gli mormora sulle labbra, prima di allontanarsi di nuovo. Steve gli afferra il polso e lo spinge sul corpo, per poi baciargli il collo. 

‘’Steve! Quale parte di sono in ritardo non hai capito?!’’ Bucky cerca di allontanarsi, ridendo per gli schiocchi rumorosi delle labbra di Steve. 

‘’Non voglio che tu vada.’’ 

‘’Steve, ho una laurea da prendere e vorrei farlo prima dei trent’anni. Quindi, leva la tua bocca da super soldato dal mio collo e lasciami uscire di qui.’’ 

Steve lo lascia, sbuffando, e si sdraia di nuovo a letto. 

Dopo poco, Bucky esce dal bagno, con i capelli legati e con lo zaino in spalla.

‘’Ti lascio un paio delle mie chiavi sul mobile in cucina, così puoi andare quando vuoi- Steve, smettila di guardarmi in quel modo.’’

‘’In quale modo?’’

‘’Come se volessi mangiarmi in questo preciso momento.’’

‘’Ma è proprio quello che voglio fare…’’

‘’Steve!’’

Steve ride e scende dal letto, avvicinandosi all’altro. Lo abbraccia velocemente e lo accompagna alla porta. 

‘’Stasera ti riporto le chiavi. È una cosa che fai spesso? Intendo lasciare le chiavi di casa agli sconosciuti, conosciuti da una settimana.’’

‘’Mi stai dicendo forse che non dovrei fidarmi di Captain America? Perché credo sia troppo tardi ormai.’’ Bucky gli circonda il volto con le mani e lo bacia dolcemente. 

‘’Ci vediamo più tardi.’’ Lo saluta sorridendo, per poi uscire definitivamente dall’appartamento. 

****

Non si vedono ‘’più tardi’’ e nemmeno il giorno seguente, a causa di una missione degli Avengers. Una battaglia contro un’associazione di prostituzione minorile a Washinton DC, che dura due giorni. 

Non ha contatti con Bucky per 48 ore e, non essendosi scambiati i numeri di telefono, non si sono neppure tenuti in contatto.

Quando Steve ritorna a New York, non si preoccupa nemmeno di andare a riposarsi alla base ma, ancora vestito con la tuta e con il volto sporco di polvere, si dirige verso l’appartamento di Bucky. Non gli importa nemmeno di essere visto da qualche sconosciuto per strada e di ritrovare le sue foto nei tabloid del giorno dopo. 

Quando arriva davanti all’edificio di Bucky, fa le scale di fretta e se avesse i riflessi pronti, cadrebbe al secondo scalino. È davanti alla porta del ragazzo e, con una mano tremante, bussa sul legno.

La porta viene spalancata subito e, prima ancora di potersi scusare, Bucky lo trascina in un abbraccio. Tra le braccia strette di Bucky, Steve si sente al sicuro. Respira tranquillamente, dopo due giorni di puro delirio e ricambia l’abbraccio, appoggiando una guancia sulla fronte del moro. 

Bucky respira in modo affannoso, ma Steve non riesce ad accettarsi se stia piangendo, perché ogni volta che cerca di allontanarsi dal ragazzo, Bucky lo stringe ancora di più.

‘’Mi hai spaventare da morire.’’ Sente biascicare sulla sua spalla, ‘’In università e al telegiornale non facevano altro che parlare della missione suicida in cui ti eri cacciato e non dicevano mai se fossi vivo o se stessi bene.’’ Bucky si allontana dal suo petto e gli prende il volto tra le mani, scrutando preoccupato un livido sullo zigomo.

‘’Tu stai bene?’’ gli chiede poi e i suoi occhi sembrano lucidi. Sembra stanco e spossato, come lo dimostrano le occhiaie scure. Steve si chiede se abbia dormito almeno un po’. 

Gli bacia il palmo della mano, mentre annuisce. Bucky si avvicina e finalmente lo bacia, trascinandolo nell’appartamento e chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. 

‘’Non volevo farti preoccupare. Mi dispiace così tanto.’’ Steve è realmente dispiaciuto e non riesce a smettere di baciarlo per tutto il tragitto, dalla porta al bagno. 

In bagno, Bucky gli fa togliere i vestiti sporchi e gli lascia fare una doccia, mentre lui va ad ordinare qualcosa da mangiare. Steve vorrebbe baciarlo per tutto il tempo, perché sta morendo di fame. Quando finisce di lavarsi, esce e si copre i fianchi con un asciugamano.

In quel momento il moro rientra in bagno e, seppur arrossendo per la vista del biondo quasi completamente nudo, si occupa di disinfettare le ferite e di spalmare una pomata dall’odore orripilante, secondo il parere di Steve, sui suoi lividi. Steve non è messo così male, essendo stato peggio dopo altre missioni, ma decide saggiamente di non farlo presente a Bucky e di rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco.

*****

‘’Sai che il livido è già scomparso? E non è grazie a quella tua schifosa crema, sappilo.’’ 

Sono sul letto di Bucky e stanno mangiando, parlando tra di loro come se Steve non avesse rischiato di morire nemmeno tre ore prima. 

‘’La mia crema non è schifosa. E poi non ho mai detto che avrebbe fatto miracoli. Non è nulla in confronto al tuo super siero.’’ 

‘’Stai ammettendo che mi hai spalmato quella roba solo per potermi toccare, quindi?’’

‘’Pensi davvero che mi serva una scusa per farlo?’’

Abbandonano la loro cena sul comodino e passano la maggior parte della serata a baciarsi e a parlare di tutto. Ridono così tanto, che Bucky teme che i vicini possano bussare alla porta. Ma Steve sta così bene in questo momento che non gli importa. 

Sono sdraiati entrambi di lato, con i loro volti di fronte all’altro e le loro mani intrecciate tra loro. 

‘’Perché eri così preoccupato che potessi allontanarmi da te, sapendo che sei vergine?’’

Il corpo di Steve si immobilizza e guarda titubante il volto di Bucky. È illuminato dalla luce fioca dell’abat-jour e non è mai stato così bello come in questo momento. 

‘’Perché mi vergogno di esserlo e non volevo costringerti a rinunciare al sesso, per colpa mia.’’ 

Bucky sembra così sorpreso della sua risposta. Gli prende il volto tra le mani e gli massaggia gli zigomi, poggiando le sue labbra su quelle di Steve per poco, prima di parlare a bassa voce. 

‘’Non devi vergognarti di nulla. Il sesso è una cosa bella ma ognuno ha il proprio tempo. E se tu non ti sei sentito pronto a farlo, non devi sentirti in colpa.’’ Bucky glielo dice come se fosse un segreto tra di loro, ‘’Io non ho aspettato a farlo. Pensavo di essere pronto e ho deciso di farlo lo stesso e, nonostante sia stato orribile come prima volta, è stata una mia scelta. E nessuno può giudicarmi. O giudicarti.’’

Bucky gli confida tutto, raccontandogli di quando aveva sedici anni e pensava di amare un ragazzo conosciuto al mare, durante la vacanza di famiglia. Gli racconta del suo primo bacio e della sua prima volta in spiaggia pubblica, la notte prima della sua partenza. Bucky ride quando gli rivela di essere stato infastidito di avere la sabbia in zone in cui nessuno dovrebbe averla. 

Steve gli racconta persino di Peggy e degli appuntamenti organizzati da Natasha, ridendo per i commenti di Bucky. 

‘’Tony mi ha costruito un dispositivo per fare le mie ricerche intime, senza la paura di essere controllato dallo Shield.’’

‘’Guardi i porno su un telefono della StarkTech?’’ 

‘’Preferisco che sia Tony a scoprire le mie preferenze pornografiche, rispetto a Nick Fury. Gli verrebbe un infarto, sapendo che il Capitano Steve Rogers guarda porno gay.’’

Bucky lo guarda scandalizzato e poi scoppia a ridere, cercando di attutire il rumore sul tessuto del cuscino, mentre Steve lo punzecchia, per averlo preso in giro. 

Continuano a parlare per tutta la serata, fino a quando Bucky inizia a sbadigliare numerose volte e a chiudere definitivamente gli occhi. È forse in dormiveglia, quando farfuglia qualcosa sul petto di Steve.

‘’Ti aspetterei anche per tutta la vita.’’

Nessuno è tenuto a sapere che Steve lo stringe più al petto, addormentandosi tranquillamente e felicemente, cullato dal respiro dell’altro.

*****

È passata una settimana e la loro relazione va a gonfie vele. 

Steve presenta Bucky a Natasha e Clint per la prima volta, decidendo che forse è arrivato il momento. Clint lo adora, forse perché durante la serata, è l’unico con cui può giocare a freccette. Bucky è un avversario notevole, tenendo conto lo sfidante con cui gareggia.

Natasha e Steve li guardano da un tavolo, vicini abbastanza per notare le espressioni divertite di Bucky ogni volta che Clint si stupisce delle sue abilità.

‘’Mi piace, sai.’’ Natasha sorseggia la sua birra, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. 

‘’Anche a me, molto.’’ Ammette Steve, arrossendo leggermente.

‘’Mi piace perché vedo l’effetto che ha su di te. Sembri più tranquillo, da quando c’è lui nella tua vita.’’ Lo guarda col suo sguardo più sincero, quello che è capace di donare un senso di pace a Steve.

‘’Sono felice per te, Steve. Davvero. E credo che anche il tuo amico laggiù lo sia.’’ Natasha indica con il capo verso la fine del locale, dove Clint e Bucky stanno giocando. Bucky è rivolto verso Steve e gli sta sorridendo, prima di lanciare la freccetta che ha tra le mani. 

‘’E poi, è veramente uno spettacolo per gli occhi. Sul serio Steve, chi l’avrebbe mai detto che Captain America avesse un debole per i ventenni arrapanti, con occhi chiari e capelli lunghi. Non vedo l’ora di vedere la reazione di Tony!’’ Natasha ride, pizzicandogli il braccio. Steve non risponde, troppo preso a darle mentalmente ragione, perché sinceramente Bucky è bello da togliere il fiato. 

‘’E poi, chissà le porcate che fate voi due maschioni in camera da letto…’’ 

Steve quasi si strozza con la birra, rischiando di sputacchiare tutto sul tavolo. Natasha ride ancora più forte, andando verso il bancone per ordinare un altro giro. 

La verità è che, da quel punto di vista, non è ancora successo nulla. E non per il volere di Steve. Anzi, se fosse per Steve, passerebbero le giornate a letto. 

Si baciano molto, anzi la maggior parte del tempo in cui sono da soli fanno solo quello, come una coppia di adolescenti. Steve va ancora a trovarlo al supermercato, quando può. Sono una coppia a tutti gli affetti, anche se cercano di evitare i posti affollati, a causa della notorietà di Steve. 

Ogni serata si conclude a casa del moro, in cui Steve ha passato la notte la maggior parte della settimana. Guardano film, giocano a Mario Kart, cucinano (e la maggior parte delle volte lo fanno solo per riempire l’altro di farina o di altri alimenti) e finiscono sempre nello stesso modo. Ossia a baciarsi fino a togliersi il fiato a vicenda. 

Steve, ogni volta che succede, pensa sempre che succederà qualcosa e che finalmente possa prendersi cura di Bucky, anche sotto quel punto di vista. Non per considerarlo in modo negativo, ma avere Bucky davanti e potendo baciarlo o toccarlo continuamente e non farlo, è estremamente complicato. Soprattutto nella situazione di Steve. 

E ogni volta, proprio sul più bello, Bucky si distanzia e si divide da Steve. Ovviamente Steve non affretta nulla e non pretende nemmeno di fargli cambiare idea, perché se Bucky si ferma o dice di no, Steve deve rispettarlo. 

Si confida con Sam, chiedendogli consiglio, nonostante sappia che l’amico non straveda completamente per il moro. 

‘’Il modo per risolvere questa situazione è parlargliene. Non fare quella faccia, Steve! Gli chiederai se ci sia qualcosa che non va e la risolverete.’’ 

Si trova nell’appartamento di Bucky in questo momento, aspettando che l’altro ritorni dall’università. Il sole sta calando, illuminando il salotto di Bucky in una luce lieve. 

Steve è seduto sul divano e si sta torturando le mani. Le pellicine delle sue dita stanno urlando pietà, ma Steve è troppo agitato per smettere. Per tenere le mani occupate, tira fuori dal frigorifero la torta che ha comprato per Bucky, posizionandola sul tavolo in cucina. È il dolce preferito del ragazzo e Steve spera di poterlo far rilassare con il dolce, abbastanza per poter parlare con lui di quell’argomento, senza essere preso per ninfomane. Ora pensa che sia stata un’idea estremamente stupida ed è tentato di gettarlo nella pattumiera.

Il rumore della serratura che viene aperta lo distrae dalla torta. Bucky entra in casa e posa lo zaino sull’appendiabiti, avvicinandosi a Steve. 

‘’Ehi, è una torta quella?’’ Bucky guarda stranito Steve e la torta, per poi pietrificarsi. ‘’Ho dimenticato qualcosa, vero? È il compleanno di qualcuno e non lo so? Sono convinto al cento per cento che non sia il tuo compleanno, quindi davvero sputa il rospo perché—‘’ inizia a farneticare, prima che Steve lo baci, zittendolo. Bucky mugugna contro le sue labbra, per poi avvicinare Steve contro di sé. La schiena di Bucky colpisce il bordo del tavolo e Steve, sempre baciandolo, lo solleva, facendolo poi sedere sul legno. 

Bucky gli fa subito spazio tra le sue gambe, stringendo una sua mano sulla base della schiena di Steve, per spingerselo contro. Bucky lo bacia lungo il mento e Steve sospira estasiato, mentre gli stringe i capelli, senza fargli del male. 

‘’La torta è solo una torta, vero?’’ il moro glielo sussurra direttamente all’orecchio, per poi mordergli il lobo, quando Steve annuisce. ‘’Ho rovinato la tua sorpresa, dando di matto, vero?’’ 

Steve scuote la testa, baciandolo di nuovo, con più passione. Le labbra di Bucky sanno di menta, a causa di tutte le gomme da masticare che utilizza al giorno. La sua pelle è ghiacciata, a causa delle temperature invernali e Steve è più che contento di riscaldarla con le sua mani bollenti. Poggia una mano sulla sua coscia, mentre gli morde il labbro inferiore, facendolo sospirare e agitare sotto il suo tocco. 

‘’Dovrò farmi perdonare per aver rovinato la tua sorpresa, allora.’’ Gli sussurra ad un passo dalle sue labbra. I suoi occhi sono lucidi e lo guardano in modo malizioso. Bucky inizia a mordicchiargli il collo, con la conseguenza di far venire la pelle d’oca a Steve. 

Steve sente già la sua erezione premere contro il tessuto dei jeans e maledice mentalmente il super-siero per questa sua innata reattività. O forse il siero non c’entra nulla ed è solo l’effetto che Bucky ha su di lui. 

‘’Volevi parlarmi di qualcosa in particolare?’’ aggiunge Bucky, non allontanandosi dalla sua pelle. Steve annuisce, perché deve assolutamente parlare con l’altro, ma non riesce a concentrarsi, quando le labbra di Bucky lo mordono e lo leccano, proprio nel punto che lo fa impazzire. Steve chiude gli occhi e separa le labbra, lasciando che Bucky senta i suoi sospiri. 

‘’Allora?’’ Bucky allontana il viso dal suo collo e lo guarda, con un sorriso malizioso. Senza distogliere lo sguardo, circonda l’erezione di Steve da sopra il pantalone. ‘’Ti ascolto.’’ 

Steve arrossisce lungo tutto il collo e si sente sudare a livelli inimmaginabili. La mano di Bucky non si muove, rimane solo appoggiata, ma Steve rischia di perdere il controllo solo per un tocco. 

‘’Io—Io volevo chiederti—‘’ si interrompe perché Bucky sta abbassando la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, sempre sotto lo sguardo di Steve, e mentre Steve cerca di ricominciare a parlare, Bucky appoggia la mano sopra al tessuto delle sue mutande. 

‘’Mhmh, fai con calma, Steve. Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vuoi.’’ 

Steve sa che non è un comportamento propriamente corretto, ma maledice mentalmente il buon senso, a questo punto. Con le mani sotto alle ginocchia di Bucky, lo spinge verso di sé, baciandolo con la dovuta passione. Bucky sospira, non aspettandosi una reazione del genere, mentre circonda le spalle di Steve, spalmandoselo addosso. 

‘’Posso toccarti?’’ Steve interrompe il bacio, sollevando il volto di Bucky. 

‘’Ti prego.’’ 

Bucky sembra così bisognoso e sincero, che Steve sa che non ha nemmeno bisogno di chiedergli il permesso di fare nulla. Ringraziando la sua super-forza, solleva Bucky dal tavolo, che prontamente circonda le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi. Le mani di Steve sono sulle sue natiche, mentre quelle di Bucky gli circondano il collo. 

‘’É normale che la tua super-forza mi ecciti da morire?’’ 

Steve ride, camminando verso la camera di Bucky. Arrivato al bordo del letto, fa cadere delicatamente il corpo dell’altro sulle coperte. 

‘’Sarebbe strano il contrario.’’ Gli dice Steve, mentre inizia a togliersi le scarpe. 

‘’Non è la super-forza’’, inizia a dire Bucky, mentre lo guarda in adorazione, ‘’è il fatto che sia tu a possederla. Non mi importa se sei muscoloso e meno. Mi piaceresti in ogni modo.’’ 

Steve si chiede cos’abbia fatto per meritarsi Bucky e ringrazia mentalmente Natasha per avergli presentato Iris, perché se non fosse stato per lei, molto probabilmente non sarebbe mai entrato in quel supermercato. 

Steve si abbassa sul suo corpo, baciandolo di nuovo ma senza fretta. Attraverso i suoi baci, fa capire a Bucky che per lui è lo stesso. Bucky se lo stringe contro, come se non volesse mai farlo andare via. Steve ci impiega un bel po’, prima di allontanarsi dal suo corpo.

Inizia a togliersi la maglia, gettandola dietro alle sue spalle e non preoccupandosi di dove atterri. Guarda Bucky profondamente, chiedendogli il permesso di spogliarlo. Bucky gli sorride, mentre gli fa spazio tra le sue gambe, dividendo le cosce. 

Steve gli toglie velocemente le scarpe, farfugliando rabbiosamente contro i suoi lacci, sotto le risate divertite di Bucky. I calzini imbarazzanti di Bucky subiscono la stessa sorte, seguiti dai pantaloni. Nonostante la situazione (e le loro due prorompenti erezioni) Steve lo trova estremamente tenero. Sdraiato sulle coperte, con indosso solo l’intimo e un maglione scuro, che gli copre la parte superiore del corpo. 

Bucky si spoglia da solo del maglione, mostrando la pelle del suo petto a Steve. Steve quasi geme alla visione del suo piercing e al ricordo di quello che ha fatto al moro. 

Steve inizia a baciare la caviglia di Bucky, non volendosi perdere nemmeno un centimetro del suo corpo. Bucky sembra estremamente rilassato, mentre le labbra di Steve risalgono lungo il ginocchio e la pelle della coscia. La pelle di Bucky è liscia e priva di peluria e Steve si sente eccitato nello scoprire ogni parte del suo corpo. 

Evita di poggiare le labbra sull’erezione del moro, provocando dei versi infastiditi dall’altro. Mentre gli bacia il ventre, le sue labbra si arricciano in un sorrisino compiaciuto, quando sente il sospiro di piacere di Bucky. Le mani di Steve sono sulle sue natiche piene, mentre con i polpastrelli ne assaggia la consistenza. Steve si chiede se Bucky sia disposto a fargli posare le labbra anche nella parte più privata del suo corpo. 

Gli abbassa l’intimo lentamente e Bucky sembra quasi scalciare, con la furia con cui vuole liberarsi dell’indumento. Quando Bucky viene liberato dall’ultimo tessuto, Steve lo guarda in adorazione. 

È completamente nudo, a differenza di Steve che indossa ancora i pantaloni. Le sue guance sono arrossate e gli occhi lucidi non smettono un secondo di fissarlo. Le sue mani sono strette lungo i fianchi, aggrappandosi alla coperta sotto al suo corpo. Le gambe spalancate, tra cui svetta la sua erezione. Ricade sul petto e sembra dolorosa. 

Steve dovrebbe sentirsi intimorito, sapendo che non ha nessuna esperienza. Invece si sente affamato. E sempre senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’altro, abbassa il viso sulla sua erezione. Circonda la punta con le labbra, assaggiando il sapore. Non sa esattamente cosa si aspettava, ma il sapore gli piace. 

Geme silenziosamente, mentre inizia a leccare la pelle tesa, sotto lo sguardo di Bucky. Il moro non smette di sospirare, mentre afferra i capelli di Steve, accarezzandoli. 

Steve incava le guance, mentre con una mano gli massaggia i testicoli, sotto i gemiti rumorosi di Bucky. Riesce a trovare un ritmo perfetto, in cui con una mano circonda la base che non riesce a raggiungere con le labbra. 

Bucky ha il collo inarcato e la testa sepolta tra i cuscini e, dopo uno spasmo violento del suo corpo, allontana lentamente Steve dalla sua erezione. Steve è preoccupato e pensa che non gli stia piacendo, ma Bucky lo trascina sul suo corpo e lo bacia a labbra aperte, mormorando per il sapore della sua bocca. 

‘’Dove hai imparato a farlo? È un altro effetto del siero?’’ Bucky glielo mormora sulle labbra, mentre le sue mani ricadono sul fondo schiena di Steve, stringendolo. 

Steve ride, baciando il viso accaldato di Bucky. Geme nel suo orecchio, quando la mano di Bucky raggiunge la sua erezione, masturbandolo lentamente. Bucky apre la bocca, in un’espressione stupita.

‘’Cristo, Steve! Sei gigantesco!’’ è la prima volta che Bucky lo tocca completamente in questo modo, dato che la posizione in cui erano l’altra volta non gli permetteva di toccarlo in modo adeguato. 

Steve sa di avere delle dimensioni fuori dalla media e, nell’intimità di camera sua, ha persino pensato che avrebbe potuto fare del male a Bucky. 

È tentato di allontanarsi, sapendo che Bucky non vorrà rischiare di essere diviso in due da lui, ma Bucky continua a muovere la mano lungo la sua asta, mormorando rumorosamente sulle sue labbra. 

‘’Scommetto che questo non è un effetto del siero. Dio, il pensiero di te in questo stato anche prima del siero mi eccita da morire.’’ Steve non sa che dire, quindi arrossisce più forte, spingendosi tra la mano di Bucky. 

‘’Ti voglio dentro di me. Subito.’’ Bucky inizia ad abbassargli i pantaloni e le mutande insieme, mentre punta lo sguardo sull’erezione nuda di Steve. Bucky sembra quasi sul punto di piangere, mentre si lecca le labbra. 

‘’Mi imbarazza il modo in cui sarei disposto a farmi scopare la bocca da te. Di solito mi ci vuole del tempo, prima di concedere al mio partner questo piacere’’, aggiunge, sdraiandosi di nuovo contro il materasso,’’ ma credo che da te mi farei persino leccare i piedi, nonostante odi il feticismo.’’

‘’Non mi piacciono i piedi in quel modo, o almeno credo.’’ 

‘’Altre parti del corpo che ti piacerebbe leccarmi? Sono a tua completa disposizione.’’ Bucky gli sorride malizioso e Steve sa che sta scherzando, dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si accendono di una sfumatura giocosa. 

‘’Mi piacerebbe assaggiarti.’’ Gli dice mentre trascina le mani lungo la sua schiena. 

‘’L’hai già fatto, quindi non vale.’’ Sussurra Bucky, estasiato dal suo tocco. 

‘’Non intendo lì’’, con lo sguardo gli indica in mezzo alle gambe, ’’ intendo qui.’’ Le sue mani raggiungono le natiche di Bucky, mentre con l’indice massaggia la sua entrata. 

Bucky sembra trattenere il respiro e Steve teme di essersi spinto troppo oltre. 

‘’Non credo che riuscirò a resistere, in questo momento. Ma ti prometto che te lo farò fare. Ora ti voglio dentro di me.’’ Steve è soddisfatto, soprattutto quando si rende conto di non avere rovinato tutto per una sua stupida fantasia. 

Bucky gli dice di recuperare del lubrificante dal comodino e, quando Steve legge l’etichetta del tubetto, scoppia a ridere di gusto. 

‘’Che c’è?’’ Bucky lo colpisce sul braccio, mentre cerca di trattenere le risate. ‘’Stai giudicando i miei gusti, in fatto di lubrificante? Non è carino da parte tua, Steve!’’ 

‘’Alla fragola, seriamente?’’

‘’Lo preferisco agli altri che puzzano di plastica. Provare per credere.’’ Solleva le sopracciglia e sbatte angelicamente le ciglia, come se non stesse parlando di un gel lubrificante. 

Il gel è freddo sulle sue dita e il profumo è davvero notevole. Si promette mentalmente che non giudicherà mai più i gusti di Bucky. 

Le gambe di Bucky gli circondano il busto, in modo da sollevare leggermente la schiena, esponendosi completamente a Steve. Bucky non sembra per niente in ansia, a differenza di Steve che inizia a sudare al pensiero di poter fare del male a Bucky o di non essere bravo abbastanza. 

Il ragazzo deve aver capito le sue preoccupazioni, perché gli circonda il polso con le dita, obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

‘’Mi fido di te. E so che non mi farai del male.’’ Gli promette e non c’è più divertimento nel suo sguardo, ma solo sincerità. Steve si piega a baciarlo, mentre con le dita tremanti inizia a massaggiare l’entrata di Bucky. Il moro mormora nella sua bocca, permettendo a Steve di esplorarlo con la lingua. Quando pensa che Bucky sia abbastanza rilassato, lo penetra con l’indice, lentamente per non fargli male. 

Bucky geme rumorosamente, questa volta, non trattenendosi minimamente. Steve gli bacia il collo, mentre inizia a muovere il dito, penetrandolo più velocemente, fino a quando Bucky lo implora di volerne di più. 

Steve lo accontenta, aggiungendo un secondo dito e iniziando a sforbiciare all’interno dell’altro. Il corpo di Bucky segue il movimento delle sue dita, mentre il ragazzo geme per la prima volta il suo nome. Steve rischia di venire solo per aver sentito il suo nome pronunciato da Bucky. 

‘’Steve, ti prego. Sono pronto.’’ Lo prega, con il volto arrossato e le labbra lucide, a causa dei baci di Steve. Steve si chiede mentalmente se debba dire a Bucky che non c’è bisogno che utilizzi un preservativo, essendo immune ad ogni malattia, comprese quelle sessualmente trasmissibili. Ma Bucky deve saperlo già, perché appena Steve tira fuori le dita dal suo corpo, il moro lo circonda maggiormente con le gambe, stringendogli i glutei tra le mani, per avvicinarlo al suo basso ventre. 

Steve circonda le cosce di Bucky con le mani, sollevandolo in modo da allineare la sua apertura alla sua erezione. 

Bucky gli prende una mano tra la sua, intrecciando le dita sudate di Steve alle sue. Gli sorride dolcemente, stringendogli la mano, mentre Steve allinea la sua erezione all’entrata dell’altro. Non smettono di guardarsi nemmeno quando Steve inizia ad entrare in lui lentamente, gemendo a labbra strette per la sensazione. Bucky sta respirando affannosamente e Steve non si muove, lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi e di rilassarsi. Bucky è stretto intorno a lui e Steve non sa esattamente cosa si era aspettato di dover provare, facendo sesso. Ma ora riesce a capire perché le persone ne sono così ossessionate. 

Quando Bucky respira normalmente, Steve inizia a muovere il bacino, alternando stoccate decise e lente. Bucky continua a gemere, inarcando la schiena all’indietro, esponendo il suo petto lucido alla vista di Steve. Bucky piagnucola il suo nome, quando Steve colpisce la sua prostata. 

Steve appoggia i polpacci di Bucky sulle sue spalle, trovando un’angolazione migliore per provocare piacere all’altro. Lo penetra più velocemente, fino a quando Bucky è costretto a sollevare le braccia e a sostenersi alle sbarre nel letto. Steve gli morde il polpaccio, mentre continua a torturare la sua prostata. Il letto continua a muoversi sotto al loro movimento, sbattendo rumorosamente contro il muro. 

‘’Steve.’’ Geme Bucky. Steve gli circonda l’erezione con una mano, masturbandolo allo stesso ritmo delle sue stoccate. Bucky non emette più nessun suono, spalanca solo la bocca, fino a quando non viene sul suo petto e sulla mano di Steve, tremando copiosamente. 

Bucky lo guarda, sospirando affannosamente e, sotto lo sguardo di Steve, avvicina le dita ai suoi capezzoli, massaggiandoli. 

Steve non resiste e viene nel corpo di Bucky, soffocando un gemito rumoroso sul suo polpaccio. Sposta le gambe di Bucky dalle sue spalle e, dopo essere uscito lentamente dal suo corpo, crolla accanto a Bucky, sorridendo. 

Bucky si gira verso il suo corpo, sostenendosi la testa con un braccio. 

‘’Allora? È stato degno di un’attesa di quasi settant’anni?’’ Bucky gli sorride maliziosamente, mentre gli accarezza i capelli sudati alla base del collo. 

Steve annuisce, senza sollevare la testa dal cuscino, e si avvicina maggiormente al tocco dell’altro.

‘’Direi più che degno. Ora capisco perché la gente ne sia così tanto ossessionata.’’ Steve ridacchia, imitando la stessa posizione di Bucky, avvicinandosi al suo viso per rubargli un bacio. ‘’A te è piaciuto?’’

‘’Mi stai chiedendo se ho gradito?’’ Bucky si indica il petto sporco del suo stesso sperma, guardando Steve con un sopracciglio sollevato. ‘’Questo non ti basta? Ho persino rischiato di venire nelle mie stesse mutande, quando mi hai sollevato dal tavolo.’’ 

Steve ride, nascondendosi dietro alla sua stessa mano. Bucky lo sguarda oltraggiato e cerca di attaccare il suo petto sporco, a quello di Steve, con l’effetto di far ridere ancora di più il biondo. 

‘’A proposito del tavolo…Torta?’’

*******

‘’Stai scherzando?! Pensavo che fossi tu a non volerlo!’’

‘’Io pensavo che tu non volessi farlo! Ogni vola che ti toccavo, sembravi sul punto di piangere!’’ 

‘’Come osi? Cercavo solo di assicurarmi che tu fossi d’accordo!’’ 

‘’Sei un idiota, Steve.’’

Sono ancora seduti sul materasso, puliti dallo sperma di Bucky, mentre mangiano la famosa torta che ha comprato Steve. Non hanno nemmeno avuto la forza di tagliarla e la stanno mangiando direttamente dal cartone, non preoccupandosi nemmeno delle briciole che cadranno tra le lenzuola. 

E stanno affrontando la loro prima discussione, con le bocche piene di torta al cioccolato e panna. Steve non è riuscito a mentire e gli ha confessato la sua preoccupazione, e ovviamente il motivo per cui ha comprato la torta. Ed è venuto fuori che in realtà Bucky non era contrario a nulla, anzi.

Steve si sente un idiota, ma è anche oltraggiato perché, diamine, hanno sprecato così tanto tempo per nulla.

‘’Rimangiatelo subito.’’ Lo minaccia Steve, puntandogli addosso una forchetta piena di torta. 

‘’Oppure cosa? Mi punzecchierai con quella? Il grande Captain America, tutto minaccioso con una forchetta tra le dita!’’   
Steve non pensa a nulla, quando lancia il pezzo di torta addosso a Bucky. Si rende conto in ritardo della sua azione, appena la torta scivola lungo il petto di Bucky, sporcandolo di cioccolato. 

I due si guardano e Bucky sembra così offeso, con gli occhi e le labbra spalancate, mentre alterna lo sguardo tra la torta e il volto di Steve. 

Il biondo scoppia a ridere, sotto le proteste di Bucky. 

‘’Come hai osato?!’’ Bucky sposta la torta dal letto, avvicinandosi minacciosamente verso Steve.

Ma non ha l’effetto sperato, perché le risa di Steve aumentano. Anche Bucky è divertito e inizia a punzecchiare i fianchi di Steve, ridendo insieme a lui. Si trascina sopra al suo corpo, cercando di zittire le sue risate, con le sue labbra. Nessuno è tenuto a sapere che rifanno l’amore di nuovo. E di nuovo, fino a quando si addormentano felicemente, l’uno stretto all’altro.

*****  
Mancano solo tre giorni alla vigilia di Natale e Steve è nel panico. Lui e Bucky hanno deciso che Bucky passerà la vigilia con il resto degli Avengers alla base, così da poter conoscere anche il resto della squadra; mentre il giorno di Natale lo passerà con sua madre e sua sorella Becca. 

Bucky è emozionato perché, anche se Steve odia ammetterlo, ha un debole per Thor. E continua a parlare di quanto sia euforico di conoscere il resto degli Avengers, e soprattutto il Dio asgardiano , che Steve lo prende in giro, accusandolo di sembrare un bambino. 

Anche Steve è emozionato di presentarlo agli altri, anche se teme per la sua pazienza, al pensiero dei commenti di Tony. 

E non è assolutamente nel panico per questo. È nel panico perché mancano solo tre giorni alla viglia di Natale e Steve non ha ancora comprato un regalo per Bucky. 

Ha chiesto consiglio a Natasha, che ha optato per cose troppo pervertite, che hanno solo fatto arrossire Steve. Clint gli ha consigliato un set di freccette e bersagli, perché Bucky deve allenarsi per le loro partite agguerrite.

Sam è stata la sua ultima speranza. 

‘’Amico, sei Captain fottuto America e ti fai intimidire da un regalo? Potresti persino regalargli le tue mutande sporche, e sono sicuro che Bucky le adorerebbe comunque.’’ 

Deludente come consiglio, ma estremamente veritiero. Steve lo ringrazia velocemente, prima di riattaccare il telefono. Sa esattamente cosa comprare.

*****  
La cena della vigilia va alla grande. Steve e Bucky arrivano alla base per ultimi, a causa del traffico natalizio. E appena varcano la soglia del salotto, annunciati da JARVIS, gli sguardi di tutti sono su di loro. E suoi loro maglioni natalizi abbinati. Nessuno osa proferire parola, fino a quando Thor entra nella stanza, trasportando tra le mani ben quattro bottiglie di vino. 

‘’Ragazzo, adoro il tuo maglione!’’ Il Dio Del Tuono sorride sinceramente a Bucky, facendolo arrossire e farfugliare timidamente un grazie. 

‘’Simpatico abbinamento di stampe, oserei dire.’’ Aggiunge Tony. 

‘’Siete adorabili.’’ Lo corregge Pepper, punzecchiando il braccio del compagno. 

‘’Uno spettacolo per gli occhi.’’ Li deride Sam, provocando le risate di Clint che gli batte il cinque. 

‘’Possiamo iniziare a mangiare o dobbiamo continuare con questo teatrino imbarazzante?’’ Natasha li riprende, facendo un occhiolino ad entrambi, prima di dirigersi verso Bucky e baciargli una guancia, recuperando la teglia di biscotti dalle sue mani. 

‘’Te l’hanno mai detto che il rosso ti dona?’’ gli chiede Natasha, ammiccando a Steve. Si allontana poi verso la cucina, lasciando la coppia da sola. 

Steve intreccia le sue dita a quelle di Bucky, guardandolo con tenerezza. 

‘’Sei pronto?’’

‘’Cavolo, si.’’

******

Tutto procede a gonfie vele. Bruce è interessato agli studi di Bucky e i due parlano per lo più di quello. Thor è interessato ai suoi capelli e gli chiede consiglio su quali prodotti utilizzare, sotto i lamenti di Sam per la fissa di Thor sui suoi capelli. 

Invece Tony è interessato alla parte sessuale della loro relazione, meritandosi continue occhiatacce da parte di Steve e gomitate dolorose da parte di Pepper, quando esagera con i commenti. Ma Bucky non si fa intimorire e risponde prontamente a Tony, rendendosi un ottimo sfidante agli occhi del miliardario. 

Tutti sembrano adorarlo e Steve non può biasimarli, perché è impossibile non amare Bucky. Quando scatta la mezzanotte, sono tutti pronti a festeggiare con i calici in mano, augurandosi un Buon Natale e iniziando a scambiarsi i regali. 

Steve raggiunge la cucina e recupera ciò che gli serve dal frigo e dal mobile in cui ha nascosto il regalo di Bucky, il giorno prima. 

Il moro è seduto sul divano e chiacchera animatamente con Clint e Sam. 

‘’Mi dispiace rubarvelo, ma ho bisogno di lui. Ti dispiace seguirmi?’’ Steve gli allunga una mano, aiutandolo ad alzarsi dal divano, sotto gli sguardi divertiti degli altri due. 

Quando escono dalla stanza e si dirigono verso l’ascensore, sentono le urla di Tony, che li avvisa che è estremamente vietato fare sesso nella base degli Avengers!

Appena le porte dell’ascensore si chiudono, Bucky lo spinge contro lo specchio alle sue spalle, baciandolo per la prima volta in tutta la serata. Le labbra di Bucky sanno di spumante e Steve si ritrova a gemere nella sua bocca per il sapore paradisiaco. 

Si separa dal suo corpo solo per premere il pulsante del piano più alto dell’edificio. 

‘’Intendi portarmi sul tetto e buttarmi di sotto, per sbarazzarti di me? Perché avrei qualcosa in contrario, se posso permettermi.’’ 

Steve ride, scuotendo la testa e, appena le porte si spalancano, si affretta ad uscire dall’abitacolo, trascinando Bucky con lui. 

La vista è da mozzare il fiato: da quell’altezza si può vedere tutta New York, innevata dai fiocchi che hanno iniziato a ricoprirla da tutta la settimana. Steve recupera due coperte dal divano e ne porge una a Bucky, mentre circonda la sua intorno al suo corpo. 

Bucky sembra più piccolo, sommerso dalla lana della coperta e, quando escono all’esterno della terrazza, il ragazzo guarda emozionato la neve, cercando di afferrare alcuni fiocchi con le dita.

‘’Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che Steve Rogers fosse capace di così tanto romanticismo?’’ Bucky si avvicina al bordo del balcone, premendo il suo corpo contro quello di Steve. 

‘’Volevo darti il tuo regalo, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti degli altri. E soprattutto quelli di Tony.’’ Gli spiega, estraendo una scatola da sotto il braccio. 

‘’Steve…’’

‘’Aprilo e basta. È solo una stupidata, non so nemmeno se ti piacerà.’’ Steve non sa nemmeno se guardare l’espressione di Bucky, per vedere la sua faccia delusa o imbarazzata. 

Con mani tremanti, Bucky accetta il pacchetto, iniziando a disfare il fiocco e a sollevare il coperchio. Trattiene il fiato, continuando a guardare l’interno della scatola, senza far capire a Steve se gli piaccia o meno. 

‘’Ho pensato che alla fine è stato il motivo per cui mi hai rivolto la parola. E anche se è il bambolotto di Captain America peggiore che sia mai stato realizzato, ho pensato che potesse farti piacere averlo.’’ 

Gli occhi di Bucky sono lucidi, mentre solleva il bambolotto. Ride, scuotendo la testa e una lacrima rotola lungo la sua guancia. Steve si avvicina prontamente per asciugarla e per consolarlo, stringendo le sue mani sulle guance dell’altro.

‘’Sei stato il primo a trattarmi come se fossi una persona normale, andando oltre al personaggio che sono. E ti ringrazio per questo, perché mi hai fatto sentire vivo per la prima volta, in tutta la mia vita.’’ 

Bucky non trattiene nemmeno le lacrime e avvicina il viso a quello di Steve, appoggiando la fronte su quella dell’altro. 

‘’Ti amo.’’ Gli confessa, sussurrandoglielo sulle labbra. 

Steve lo bacia, sorridendo a contatto con la pelle bagnata di Bucky. 

‘’Ti amo anche io. Anche se preferisci Thor a me.’’ 

Bucky scoppia a ridere, abbracciandolo stretto. 

E si ritrovano seduti sul pavimento della terrazza, a sorseggiare crema al caffè, mentre guardano New York riempirsi di neve. Il bambolotto che li osserva vigile, vittima di un amore nato in un supermercato, in un quartiere desolato di Brooklyn.


End file.
